After the Sunset
by Etcetra
Summary: Serenity is a vampire slayer, her job is to kill them all but a certain vampire stands in her way, won't leave her alone and it seems to her that she can't resist him either. Sx?
1. Full House

**Disclaimer: i don't yugioh**

**Note: Yes i reviesed chapter one. i didn't really like it. so here it is. please read and review it. its now longer and better than ever!**

**Ch 1 "Full House"**

It was second to last week of the ninth month, the first day of autumn. It supposed to be a happy time for her. But being on the side of good, neither gets a day off nor relaxes. Does evil stop causing trouble? The night was heavy dripping with mist, cold night indeed. The moon was full, the best time to eradicate them, but it was never that easy there were too many of them. She was a vampire slayer, one of preeminent in her clan. She once fought blind, only following her instinct. She was in a clan of slayers trained by the finest. But without her weaponry she is helpless, useless, and powerless. It was clumsy dropped by her due to her hast from him…

Her clan was ever so small, increasing not an inch. She needed to find some additional slayers quickly before the vampires find her. Slayer blood is rare to find among individuals now and days, centuries ago vampires swept the earth almost dry searching for humans with slayer blood. Slayer blood was the one of the key elements to their immortality. The leeches don't know who she really is. Slayer blood was flowing through her veins. She is the one who will stop this war between humans and vampires. But one immortal stands in her way, him…

The dark alley was crammed with over turned garbage cans rusted doors and rats scurrying around for food. The alley way produced a fowl odor of smoke and old littered trash mixed with creatures of the night. Running through there just made her feel dirty. Her boots slap the cement flooring with splashes. The flooring was worn away; it was no longer flat cement. It was now dented full of holes and cracks, mud and water innards the gap from various storms from the past. The muddy water sprayed her boots and leather pants. The women cursed her self. The outfit was new and it was a gift. Her black leather jacket flowed behind her. The hems were painted color of the sludge water. The buildings surrounding her were painted a dull red. The color had long since faded away by a variety of conditions. Mold and stains splattered the bricks illustrated how old the buildings were.

She whipped around a corner reducing her breaths to a slow and quiet rhythm. She pressed her back against the wall close to it as possible trying to blend into the shadows and listened to the darkness; she heard sounds of a creature with wings searching for her. Flaps of a wing maybe too low of a frequency to hear for an average person but being blind for so many years has heightened her other senses. Shadows loomed over her for a few seconds then vanished. She darted her pupils back and forth but saw nothing. Her eyes could play tricks on her but sounds can't fool her hearing. The winged creature was coming for her. Spinning around she ran from him…

She ran for her life, he was too rapid, he flew toward her from the darken skis. The auburn haired women quickened her pace. Running was the only thing on her mind. It played over and over in her mind like a broken record.

He found her at last, through the long nights he has been searching. He longed to see her from the first time he laid eyes on her. _At last_…

_Flashback_

She was assigned to hunt him down and vanquish him. Weeks of hard work and dedication she was tipped off that the vampire she was trailing would be at a local bar.

She arrived.

Located

And before she can get to conquered

She realized…

She and two other buddies walked in. One with long blond hair while the other with short black hair and her the shortest one standing in the middle with her waist length auburn hair. They stood transfixed at the pub door unsure of what to do next.

Her eyes met his for a second, him from the bar holding his half drunken drink to the entryway where she stood, glossy hazel to icy blue Her long auburn hair, slim figure and black leather outfit, his long overcoat dragging down the stool and lightly tinted shades of spectacles gave him a calm presence. Smoke filled the inn of the dimly lit area. Wooden round tables assembled themselves in various patterns neighboring each other in the pub. Groups of alcoholics of all ages gathered themselves bordering the worn away wooden table cheering their buddies on and some celebrating birthdays.

She on the other hand was not here to have fun at all. This was all strictly business. She stared a moment at his very attractive features admiring his every quality. Then she grimace, an aurora floated about him indicated that he was the vampire she was understood to kill. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath depositing all her thoughts of him, and went after him. But when she reopens her eyes he was gone. The glass emptied.

_End Flashback_

He smirked at the thought, their prologue of a meeting. He expected someone sooner or later that would be going after him, as soon as he saw her walk in he knew that she was the one. It may have been for a split second but it gave something he sought for. He coveted to see her again. Her bright red aurora out shined every other woman there. She was certainly not at the tavern at all to have fun with her two girl friends behind her. Their tied back hair, leather outfits, and serious expression gave them the presence of superiority.

Her snide comments and playful smirks gave him of feel of what life could be like if she was with him. The way she was head strong and stubborn. She gave him a challenge, a challenge he will not fail in succeeding…

He followed swiftly behind her; his black wings shifting his movements in the cramped alleyway. He lowered himself to eyelevel from behind, his shadow gliding with his even movements. Her knee high boots fall short of splashing him but only his shadow. All she could hear right now was the sound of her heart beating and her foot steps on the ground.

He was a tall figure about six feet, towering over her more than a foot in height, chocolate brown hair scrapping his face in the speed he was using to chase her, cerulean eyes as cold as the night and hash as the wind in the artic, and pale skin that would make any copied paper dark. He was Seto Kaiba one of the vampire lords of the Iniquity Elite, he was known for his hatred and cruelty, sinful venomous ways and looks that can kill.

Now only a foot behind her, his wings flapping rancorously. Strands of reddish-brown hair flew into his face. He smiled to himself. Her scent over washed him giving some type of pleasure. He gave a few big flaps and flew beside her. Serenity gasped as head came into her view. She was face to face with him again. He smirked at her alarm expression. His enormous bat like wings shadowed her vision. "Who you running from?" he asked in a snide remark.

She gave him a death glare. "You" she halted and began to dash the other way. But before she could make her full 180 degrees turn. He had landed himself in front of her slamming her across the brick wall. She yelled out in pain. With one thrust, his cold hand dived for her neck. He had pinned her against the wall, breathing in her scent, memorizing her complexion, and searching her eyes for fear. There it was written in her hazel eyes. It pleaded him to let her go.

She remembered his face too well, their second encounter. Those fierce blue eyes, pale skin, and cold hands. He had corned her that night. She was counting her lucky stars that she got away from him with minor bruises and a haunting dream, but sadly for her this night wasn't going to end just yet. He stared into her eyes long enough to make her melt at his glare, but she didn't flinch or fidget. She was too busy trying to pry his hand away from her throat but he was too strong. He strengthens his grip against her struggle.

Once he thought it was enough of torture he released her neck letting the air rush back into her lungs. She kneeled down in coughing fits. He watched for a moment of her humiliating defeat. Once her eyes locked into his with threatening glares, he moved his face in closer crashing his body against her. He slammed a hand to the right side of her temple against the moist wet brick wall.

"My, my, my you have gotten faster since I saw you last" he bawled. He had glued her against the wall quite tightly. He placed on icy hand on her stroking her auburn bangs out of her face to see those lovely eyes.

She twisted her face in dissatisfaction and flinched from his touch. "I have gotten faster, or _you_ have gotten slower" she fired, poking a slim finger at his face.

He gave her a defiant stare. Grabbing her cold finger he pulled himself closer to her, closing every inch between them as possible. "Come on, I always play with my prey" he smirked. She really wanted him off of her but somehow she couldn't resist his touch, it was so delicate and velvety. He made her feel somewhat safe in places like this even if it is from himself. "Don't you think that you got away last night that I wasn't coming back for you?"

"I thought I made it pretty clear last time that I didn't like you" she spoke, her courage was gathering itself slowly to defend herself with her witty tongue.

"You shouldn't safe stuff, which you are unsure about" he stated with a simper at the end. "You should come with me. I can give you anything you want. Anything…" he whispered into her ear.

"Well I don't want anything" she glared back at him is disgust. "_Especially_ from you" He sneered. He hated when somebody wouldn't listen to him. But for her it gave him this sensation like his heart was about to beat again.

"How could you be so cold?" he answered in a sadden tone, placing a palm over his non-beating heart.

"Don't you get it? I don't like you. So stay away from me" she hollered attempting to push him away, but failed.

"Stay away from you?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "You are the one that is trying to kill me" he said in a quiet voice, poking a finger at her nose. "You stay away from me" he demanded raising his eyebrow in humor of his own answer which was in a tone not at all to her liking.

"Get off of me" she shrieked pounding her small fist against his chest. "What do you want?"

"Well, I do want something." He answered in a hushed tone lifting her chin so she eyed him. His face was venturing closer and closer to her lips but then at the last moment he moved away and into her left ear. "You… Serenity" He breathed into her ear. Shivers went up and down her spine and it was not cause of the moldy wall behind her. He wanted her. _WTF!_ She was a vampire slayer. _What is he thinking? _His eyes grew dark and moved toward her lips. He was so close to her now that she could get a whiff of his last meal, which was very recent. The smell of blood of innocent people this was what got her into this crime fighting business anyway not just because of her slayer blood.

"You want me, come and get me" She broke him out of his trans and his eyes darted back to her eyes, moving them away from her orifice. The vampire gave her a confused look unsure what the women would do next. He stood there waiting for her next move. She smirked. His face grew serious he figured he wouldn't like this at all.

She kneed him. He fell forward grabbing her shoulders for support. His grips on her were stalwartly strong. She could feel his fingers rubbing into her shoulder blades through her leather coat. His hair scratched the side of her neck as he moved his head up and down following his breathing patterns. _Ok I screwed up normally when you kick somebody right there, they fall back and you run, but…he did the exact opposite._

He could kill her right now. _God I'm screwed I should do something else to get him down for the count._ The vampire was right he didn't like this at all. _She was going to pay for this_. The vampire leered in his thoughts. His vision was blurred through the immense amount of pain he was absorbing. His face was drooping down to the side of her neck breathing heavily.

Making sure that he would be down for the count she raised her arms quickly making both of her hands into a huge fist one wrapping around the other and pounded them against his back. He lost his grip on her shoulders. Then fell to his knees. Once he was on the ground and she was safe from death. She ran from him never taking a glance back. _Next time I'm getting a couple extra weapons, a knife or dagger wouldn't hurt maybe also pepper spray. _She turned down the dark deserted ally way, and back to the safety of her friends.

The mist in the air soaked her figure away from his pain revealing eyes. "I'll get you one way or another" was the last threat before he too vanished into the fog.

Serenity reached her house in time; falling and tripping on her way back but still managed her determination not to get caught again. She slammed her door shut locking all the locks there were upon the hinges of the door. She lay against her door feeling the warmth of her apartment loft. All her friends pitched in to buy the two-story like house for her as a present to congratulate her on going off to college. But they were always at her place for one special reason.

Headquarters

Yami and Tea were in front of the TV playing video games swaying their bodies to the movement of the racecars. You still need to have fun while you're there. Yami was and still is a vampire. He used to be on the dark side until Yugi convince him that his mistake would be his downfall. Yami doesn't kill anymore for his meals. He was now slowly learning how to consume solid food, for example like learning how to chew his food.

"Hi Serenity, where have you been we were all worried about you" Yugi asked cheerfully from the sink. He carefully chopped some carrots to throw into the soup he was serving for dinner, very, very, very, late dinner. "Everyone was worried about you"

Yugi was a tri-colored hair boy much like his yami. Quiet, nice, shy and very easy to get along with he could be anybody's best friend. But when things get out of hand he starts taking control, and getting things done. He was in control of the medicine cabinet taking care of any wounded teammates. His yami was too strict with the killing business and would never bring him along. He was always stuck in the apartment constipating over them.

"You guys don't seem that worried" she said glancing over at a laughing Tea as her blue racecar crashed into a curb thus making her lose the game. Tea, Mai, and Serenity got separated during a vampire raid at a dance club, it was everyone for themselves. The bloodsuckers were getting smarter. They had many slayers being their victims of seduction. So many slayers have been turned into vampire puppets. Solis, a good friend of Serenity's was taken away by a white haired vampire, which Serenity never saw her friend again. "Yugi can you go upstairs and get the others we are going to have a little meeting. I will serve the soup for you"

"Sure" Yugi said cheerfully whipping his hands dry on his cooking apron and ran up the stairway. Serenity picked out bowls and a dipper for the soup. She carefully placed the bowl of soup centered in the middle so everyone can get their fair pick over which one they wanted.

Mai, Ryou, and Malik were upstairs in the entertainment room deciding on which movie to watch. Ryou pushed a few commands from behind a painting and _whoosh_ the back walls slid to the side while the object inside was revealed moved itself to the front. Cold smog was emitted into the room from behind the walls. There it was the most expensive flat screen TV ever in the book of records. Ryou installed it due to the handiwork of Malik cause of his very nice purchase or should I say stolen from an over sea ship. Bwahahahahaha.

Most of the money that went into buying the house was by having no other choice. They had to take it. The money was just lying there calling their names. The vampires didn't need it they were dead anyways. So much money should not have gone to waste. So they packed the suitcase packed full of millions of dollars and had a heyday.

As soon as the screen was presented. Malik came dashing over and gave the screen a huge hug over his success. Malik an extraordinary thief his rival is Bakura. Malik always wanted to beat him in everything. The screen TV was one of Malik successes over Bakura by a mere couple of minutes. Malik has great talents to predict vampire moves before they can reach a decision.

Mai the only other person standing in the room wondered why she was there it was too late to be watching a movie. Mai was the eldest in the household by a several years. She was known for her headstrong boldness. She could be distance for days then snap out of it like nothing happened. Strange she was, but not her skills to fight. She fought to let off steam that has been building through her long days at her work. Her job was very stressful and demanding.

Serenity's residential area was fairly large to fit six or more people as guest. Mai, Malik, and Ryou came dashing down the flight of steps fighting over something in the entertainment department. "Food" Ryou said joyously forgetting what he was talking about. Everyone grabbed a chair and sat around the small wooden table swiftly making themselves comfortable as possible. Some fancied to sit in their seats backwards, others prefer to sit cross-legged, and few rather stand including Serenity.

Once everyone was situated and at least took one sip of their soup it was begun. "Where were you hun?" a woman asked in doubt not wanting to know the answer, with long curly blond hair, her curves made her very sedating, but too bad she was already taken by a silly but charming and cute blond boy, that has no idea there were eradicators in his place. He just thought of them as normal people. He will be in for a surprise.

"That's what the meeting is about Mai." Serenity responded setting a soft hand on her forehead soothing her appalling headache. "I was cornered tonight" Her face was sweaty due to the amount of running she had. Dirt and stains smeared themselves covering the young women's complexion. Spattered on her new leather outfit including muddy water were tarnishes of dried blood, which Mai brought for her, and her red hair had a wild night. So much precipitation in the air made it somewhat puffy.

Mai, Tea, and Serenity were on duty tonight. Killing as much vampire and demons as they can with a giving amount of time and returning home around two in the morning. It was already 2:37. Tomorrow will be the guys' turn to do the massacring Malik, Yami and Ryou. She really needed a day off. Yugi knew of their secrets. He would come, visit them, and try to help out as best he could. Yugi really doesn't have the necessary skills to perform this type of art.

"By who?" Tea asked in her friendly demeanor.

Serenity waved her hand to dismiss the subject. "It doesn't matter, where's Joey?" Serenity whispered.

"He's asleep." Ryou assumed from his position at the table. He had long white hair that matches his skin. You might mistake him for a vampire. He was the smartest in the group. He provides all necessary gun power and the big toys. He was a guy with much potential.

"Ok let's make this quick before Joey wakes up, is everybody here?" Serenity murmured pausing to do a head count. She wasn't seated to demand more respect, in a way, due to her lack of height. "Ok, we need more members and tools. There is too many of them, and there is about 6 of us," Serenity paused to get a good look at everyone to make sure there full attention was used "At this rate they will surely kill us and find a way to locate humans with slayer blood."

"I have to agree. They do have the upper hand" Yami replied in support.

Serenity eyed Ryou. "Have you anything new yet?"

"Lucky you I do." The middle of the table flashed a transparent hologram of some type of a silver blue gun. The yellow light flew onto everyone's faces. "This is a new stun gun I invented" Ryou paused for the noises his companions made when they see something extraordinary. "Stretching to five inches in length and rising three and a half inches in height. This is the Double Paralysis 3000"

"How long did it take you to make this" Mai asked staring at the hologram as it spun slowly on an invisible axis.

"Two weeks" Ryou answered proudly "I thought it was going to take a month to finish. The DP 3000 can take your opponent down in a few seconds due to it special chemical I installed in the tubing. When fired it attaches itself to your opponent paralyzing the skin it touches. Thus your vampire friends won't feel a thing when he has been hit. By the time he gets knocked out it will be too late for him to wonder what happened. It will paralyze the bloodsuckers a good couple of hours depending on who you choose to paralyze some recover quicker then others."

"How far can it shoot?" Malik asked stroking his chin at the masterpiece.

"A good 500 meters. You have to have very good aim, when and if you hit a human there is huge chance of them dying by the strong poison" explained Ryou. "Harmless physically but dangerous mentally."

"Good work Ryou" Serenity cheered. "And Tea your report"

"Let see vampires have been-"

_Knock Knock_

Silence. Everybody full attention was now shifted toward the unopened door along with their heads. Who would be knocking on their apartment door at this hour? "All the girls upstairs now, let the guys handle this" Malik ordered putting his hands together in amusement. The girl didn't object, going upstairs and peeking around the corner they watched from afar. Let see what these guys can do?

Whipping from his chair and pulling out a slick black crowbar it was his weapon of choice in any situation to Malik. No matter pounding some vampires or the cops. Malik always had a thing with the law enforcements, never liked them. Sure he steals here and there but it was for a good reason, to save money. Doesn't mean every time he walks into a store they can start giving him looks of disapproval and wondering if they had saw him somewhere before. For Malik it was a one-time thing in Mexico before all this vampire business. But that's another story for another time.

Malik stood to the left side of the door readying his crowbar to strike. Ryou stood the right side of the green apartment door readying his stake in case it was a vampire. He always wonders why the apartment door was green and there no peephole to tell whom it was. Yami was answering the door with a knife in his back pocket.

_Knock Knock_

It came once again Yami beckoned on the count of three, putting his figures in the air. 3…2…1… He grabbed the golden doorknob yanked aside. Standing there was a guy with emerald eyes holding a brown grocery bag nearly gasping of the weight and with roses in his right hand. Before Yami can recover from the shock and telling that everything was ok. Malik let his crowbar swing _Bang._ The guy fell back. "Ouch!" Yami winced. The person was sprawled out on the dull red carpet knock out cold.

Malik turned his head to peek at his victim. As he realized who it was he let out a slight chuckle and replied with an "Oops," he mumbled in tone of humor. "It was just self defense" Malik explained as Yami gave him a look of disapproval.

The girls rushed to the man on the carpet once they heard the conversation between Malik and Yami. Next time they will answer the door. Dragging him inside very quickly they prepared a bag of ice for the man. When he wakes up his head will be pounding like the drums at a concert. The twelve red roses were crushed due to the falling, crashing, tugging, moving, and dragging. Ryou retrieved the grocery bag inside swiftly. He was hungry. The soup was not really fulfilling. Searching through the bag for a snack the girls joined him, all this commotion has caused them to have an appetite. They made sure not to eat anything that was microwavable. The scent of the food will follow to Joey's room waking him up thinking it was breakfast. The soup however did not emit any kind of odor. Joey really did not want to see this right now. Each of fighting experts made a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Ryou made around five of them eating them all under several minutes flat.

"Hey, don't eat too much. There is still dinner leftover" Yugi pleaded.

"No offense aibou but your cooking sucks" Yami commented.

"Wh-" Yugi was cut short.

"Ugh" they heard a groan from the couch. They went over there abruptly apologizing to him and keeping him quiet not wanting to cause a yelling riot.

"Duke are you ok?" Tea asked in a worry tone helping him sit up.

Duke knew pretty well that these people were slayers. They made Duke swear never to spill the beans to Joey. He caught them holding a vampire captive, tied to a chair, and threatening the leech with a flashlight. It was very awkward indeed to see Duke coming through the doorway to give flowers to Serenity. Back then he had a crush on her.

"Is this how you greet people, my god!" he bellowed, wincing from his forehead pain. "Which one of you whacked me!"

"Me" retorted Malik putting a hand in the air in a shy manner. There was jelly at the corner of his mouth. He hastily wiped away.

"Why?"

"Because who, in their right mind would go to somebody else's apartment in the middle of the night. Huh?" Malik shoot back ending it with a smirk. Duke's reaction was priceless.

"I was here on business" Duke defended.

"What sort of business?" stated Yugi from the kitchen pondering over his soup tasting it and adding ingredients making it acceptable.

"Where are the roses?" he croaked searching for them, ignoring the question.

"Outside where you left them, sure they are a bit trampled, but hey it wasn't our fault, you fell on them." Mai put in

He turned to Serenity "Those were for you" He seemed like he failed a horrible assignment. "Don't get me wrong." He cooed seeing her expression of confusion. "I don't like you more then a friend, my feeling for you has long subsided, you see this guy he paid me to give them to you. But I argued that you would be asleep by now. But he threatens me so here I am. But I don't know how that he knew you were up and that I even know you. Seem to me Serenity that you have a stalker."

"Or maybe a secret admirer" cheered Tea, cupping her hands together in delight.

"What?" Serenity said shocked, angry, confused, and awed at the same time. _It can't be…_ "What did he look like?"

"I didn't get a good look of him, he was wearing a long rob with a hood covering his face, but one thing was for sure he had very dark blue eyes." Duke replied.

TBC...


	2. The 3rd Encounter

**Ch 2 "The 3rd Encounters"  
**

**By: I wuv u Brunches **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh i bet you already know that.**

**A special thanks to my Reviews.**

**Mana Magician Girl, Psycogirl234, ObsessedWithYugioh, lilxangelxsweetz, Inuyasha -xcgirl**

Kaiba followed Serenity all the way back to her apartment. It was an old flat, but big enough to fit a group of teenage slayers. He searched around for somebody to be his bait. He spotted Duke cruising around in his new Mercedes whistling to himself. _Perfect._ He recognized him as one of the goons that always hitting on her, showing off his newly opened company, surprising her with all his riches. It disgusted him. _Time to make him work for me._ Duke pulled up to a gas station to fill on his tank. Still whistling to himself he paid the cashier and went to pump his tank full of human foul liquid. Kaiba didn't understand how they could stand the smell of it all. The vampire grabs Duke by the collar and sent him flying against his car. Duke was astounded with the collision.

"I have a job for you" he orders with great bitterness.

He watched as Duke fell to the ground. His own weight crushed the roses. _There goes the gift and the chance to see her expression._ Certainly someone has whacked Duke, with a crowbar, if he wasn't mistaken. He left the place immediately, not wanting to be located. It would lose all of his fun. He descended toward the sky looking for her skylight window. He had founded there when he saw Duke lying on the couch. He peered in the skylight through the ceiling and listened warily. He heard her yelled 'What' to her explanation that Duke has given her. He let out a slight sneered at her reaction and paled face.

"Blue eyes, blue eyes who does that remind me of?" Yugi conjectured. Snapping his fingers he found his answer.

_Please let not be Kaiba._ Serenity prayed silently to herself.

"Kaiba!" Yugi remarked

"What? Kaiba, why would he be following Serenity around?" Yami gushed.

"Yeah, an all powerful demon lord following a slayer around. Doesn't that sound a bit unreasonable" Malik mentioned.

"Or maybe he… he must know about it. That you are the one." Mai conjured.

"That impossible Mai. Why would he know?" retorted Serenity defending herself.

Kaiba wondered what they are talking about. _The One this, the one that._ _Maybe they are speaking in code._ He pulled some paper and started to scribble some notes down.

"No it could be possible" replied Ryou calmly from the kitchen, making himself another sandwich.

Duke's eyes went wide once again. "Where did you get that peanut and jelly sandwich?" Remembering that he had brought a grocery bag full of food along with this whole crazy ordeal.

"What do you mean? I made the sandwich myself"

"No I mean where did you get the ingredients?" Duke questioned again.

"From the bag of grocery that you brought with you." Answered Ryou

"Who else ate from that bag?" Duke questioned to the room.

Everyone raised his or her hand except little Yugi. Good thing he didn't eat because by the way that this conversation was going, it was not going anyway good, but downhill.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" ventured Tea.

"The person you assumed whom was Kaiba, whom started all of this mess. It came with the flowers." Squeaked Duke.

Everyone instantly sprang to the kitchen sink and started sticking their fingers down their throat. Everyone that is except Malik, Ryou and Yami. Yami was still seated next to the couch and wondered in delight why and what the girls were doing. _Must be a girl thing _he mused.

"Ladies please calm down, I know Kaiba, and I used to workwith him. He is not the type that goes around poisoning people," stated Malik in an even tone.

Kaibasmirked outsideof what he heard and saw. Showing his dashing white teeth in amusement in the dark night. _This was turning out to be quite a show._ His enjoyment was soon cut off by a voice in his head through his mindlink_Kaiba where the hell are you we are having a council meeting in an hour._ There was no doubt it. It was Bakura, one of his fellow lords.

Bakurawas much like Ryou with snow-white hair the only differences is their appetite and attitude. Bakura went to join the vampire's league when he found out that a card was needed to buysome of his worthy possessions. An I.D. they called it, to operate any vehicles or guns. It was the dumbest thing he had ever heard of in his tomb robbing life.When night came he sneaked back into the store that night and stole all to the big toy guns. Life was great after the little robbery until he found out whom those guns belongs to in the first place.

Marik would spare him if he joined their side. AndBakura reliantly agreed. He didn't know they were vampires. He doesn't want too many enemies. Sure he became a vampire, but he got nothing to lose, he's a thief, he was alwayslives underground or in dark places, didn't care for the sunlight. He was only in for the free food, bed, and bath.

Using his mind link Kaiba fired backthat he was coming. Next time he needed to bring a large bag of popcorn to the Wheeler's apartment. They were so paranoid. He gave the bag of groceries just to get them suspicious. _Funny how things turned out. They were supposed to get skeptical then test the food. Oh well, they tested the food, got doubtful, attempt to reverse the indigestion_. These girls hoped and prayed that Kaiba didn't do anything to it. Which was not likely to them. The odds were in his favors. But lucky for him, he used reverse psychology.

He was balancing himself on a tree near her window. The fall leaves drifted slowly over him from a hazy breeze. He peeked through Serenity's window hearing about 'god' 'help' and 'food'. She was doing a silent prayers sitting on her knees and putting her elbows against the interface of her bed. _She believes in god. Please. _Her room was fairly small like her. Her presence in the room made it real cozy. A small desk in the corner that seems too old to even fix. No walk-in closet. A small bed. A littlebit ofunorganized papers laying upon the floor. She was her pink nightshirt that seems too many sizes too big for her, just ending right above her knees.He started to lick his lips _Yum!_

She gave up on the poisoned food if they were poisoned they would have been dead by now. She heard a hustle at her window. She dashed toward her robe, pulled it around her tightly. Then she went to investigate what made the noise. But she didn't need to. The stranger let him self in dusting off some leaves that fell over his dark robes. Littering her floor with the withered up leaves. He pulled off his hood revealing his cold sapphire eyes.

Her eyes were wild in shock. "W-w-what do you want?" she stuttered backing up toward her desk. There lays her weapons.

"Why, I come to see you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone leering at her. He started to go further into the room toward her.When he reached her,he had her cheek nestled in the palm of his hands. She smelled of soap. Her scent waving over him making him hazy. He was curious why she didn't seem to move.

She didn't seem to notice his cold touch. She was trying to distract him keeping her eyes intact with his. She started to feel around her empty draw for her metal stake. "Me? Why me?" Serenity said with a hit of anxiety in her voice.

He noticed the stuttering has stopped. _Something was up. She seemed way too calm in this kind of circumstances. _"Because, my sweet, you are coming with _me_!" he said putting a little emphasis on the last word.

She gulped. "And why would I go with you?" still looking for her stake she finally found it. _Got it! _She prepared in her hands feeling the mass of the cold metal. She had never used before. 1: it was too heavy 2: she runs a lot the burden would be slowing her down and 3: she has never has used it before, she doesn't know if it will have the same effect. She wanted to make a dive for his back to slow him down, and then stab his heart. _Here goes nothing. _She swings the heavy metal around and for his back. But he was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrist firmly. Hethen tightened his grip to force her to let go of the stake.

_Clank!_

It fell to the floor. "You know that was a dirty trick." Kaiba said harshly.

"That was a dirty trick? You are the one sneaking into my room. You idiot." Serenity replied hotly recovering her courage after the lost of her defense.

"Me? Sneaking? You already knew that I was here!" His eyes darted for the silver stake. He picked it up and chucked it out the window.

"Hey! What the hell was that? That was mine" Serenity said making a grasp for it, but it was long gone.

"What's what?" Kaiba answered in his ruthless manner.

"You know what I mean. Don't play dumb with me." She yelled at the pretending-to-be-innocent vampire.

He decided that he needed to go the meeting would be starting soon. _So much for the plan, kidnapping her_. He had to take her by force, which would take awhile. Then fly her back to his underground world. At this she would be struggling the whole time while kicking and screaming. He will take when she was vulnerable. "I have to go my sweet" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left. Not staying long enough to see her reaction.

Shocked she was, then angry of why he had stolen her first kiss, but technically it wasn't a kiss because it wasn't on the lips, it was just a quick peck on the cheek. _But still he stole my first peck on the cheek. That bastard._ Then she was left feeling lighthearted. It was so tender and innocent. But he was a vampire after all she had to be more careful around him. Vampires are very seductive. When they want something they would go all the way for it.

Kaiba flew out the window wordlessly. _Soon she will be at my side._ A cold hard cackle escaped from his lips and scared the animals of the night. He went to find a secluded area there he conjured up a portal to hell. He could feel the heat blazing upon his skin. The flames were of fire that never goes out or sleeps. It kind of reminds him of her. Welcome to hell.

TBC…

And again a very special thanks to my reviews.

My pen name says it all.


	3. Welcome to Hell

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh _sigh_**

Gollum: A very special thanks to my precious, yes my precious reviewers _cough cough_

**Lilxangelxsweetz**

**Psycogirl234**

**ObsessedWithYugioh**

**Imperfect Paradise**

**Stephanie**

**Kiwingz**

**Inuyasha-xcgirl**

**Trinity09**

I am going to apologize for now this chapter doesn't have much SS but please review and I will promise to post the next chapter in three days. Muahahahahah.

**Ch 3 "Welcome to Hell"**

**By I wuv u Bunches**

Hell was a place without so much order. You could steal, cheat, lie, and all the good stuff. There were seven corners in hell, in which you can conjure a portal through after that you will meet one of the seven deadly sins. They will ask you for you verification. The seven deadly sins, each are seated at the end of every corner of hell to see who goes in, and whose goes out to cause some chaos. The gate you go through depends on your mood at the moment. Kaiba pasted through the gates of Lust. There stands a long line full of venomous creatures that just died of the cause of wars, fights, slayers etc. Kaiba was a busy man. He never has the time for the long wait. He calls up Mr. Lust on his personal, slick black cell phone that he stole from Serenity's room. He stole it from her when she wasn't looking.

"Hey Lust, its Kaiba I'll be at the entrance." He snaps this cell phone and disappears leaving a blurry background where he was standing. Skipping to the front of the line where Lust was checking everybody's ID. Kaiba flashed his card. (a/n: why do people never smiled on their ID anyway?)

_Name: Seto Kaiba_

_Race: Vampire_

_Status: Demon/Vampire Lord_

_Age: 726_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: 6' 2_

He slipped through the slightly cracked metal black gates. And he entered hell. _It feels great to be home _stretching his arms high and yawning. Sleep escaped him, but he had a meeting to catch.

He reached a nice, tall, lean building. No windows. Just nice glass doors with silver railing. Bakura told him to meet him there to talk about their status with the human and slayers.

Kaiba took a seat at the head of the table. He was quite in a good mood, so different from his cold demeanor. He was thinking of a certain red head with brown eyes, which he stole a kiss from. His after-life just got better. The long mahogany table was reddish brown with leather seats to give it a more proficient look. The table was long it could have seated ten to fourteen people. His fellow collaborators filed in, quickly taking their seats and to be done with this meeting. They have much better things to do like getting back and causing more demise to the human race. They were having a little group meeting, solely the four to them, not something big. No big counsel members or anything, just a friendly chitchat. It has been so long since they talked to each other about slayers and what the slayers have been up to, except trying to wipe out their species they already know that. They all went on their own, nobody calling each other, not even only to give a pleasant salutation.

Dartz started it off by saying a gracious hello to everyone, and then there were silence. In this awkward silence you could only hear the metals rub against each other causing a creaking noise as Marik tilt his chair back and forth, back and forth. They have not seen one other in so long. They have forgotten how it was like to have friends. Vampires don't really have many friends because of their icy attitude towards others. These so-called friends weren't so closely knit. They respect each other, but if you mess with something that was precious to them. They will turn their backs on you in a heartbeat. They will betray one another if they had to, to get what they want. Not much trust in this small group of so-called friends.

"So how has life been for you?" asked Marik in a way that doesn't seem at all interested.

Everybody replied with a slight nod or shrug.

"So Kaiba why did you call for this meeting anyway?" Marik asked again attempting to start a conversation, but right now he rather talked to the wall.

"What do you mean? I didn't call this meeting Bakura did." Kaiba said raising his voice in alarm.

"What? I didn't call this so-called chitchat. Dartz called it." everyone put there gaze on Dartz.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't do it" Dartz raising his hands in defense.

"It's a trap!" they all yelled. They all made a mad dash for the door, not surprised at all that it was locked. The room had no windows they could not escape.

"What in the devil's name is happening here?" Kaiba yelled his anger stirring to the top. He tried to twist the doorknob open.

"I have a bar to go to and stripers to mess with," Marik stated in a disappointed manner, but not all surprised at the situation. Seems like this has happened many times before to him.

"You think that's bad, I've been gone for a week doing some business above ground and haven't seen my girlfriend. I'm dying to get home," challenged Bakura

"I've to get back to Atlantis to see my daughter, today's her 13th birthday" Dartz said in grief. "What do you get for teenagers these days?"

"Beats me" Bakura said putting a finger to his mouth in wonder.

"What about you Kaiba?" Dartz asked. Kaiba was a bit quite.

"Nothing, just my manor and brother that's about it." Kaiba remarked

"Ah yes, speaking of that we have a couple of bad slayers in town" Marik in a distance voice. The others wonder how Kaiba's manor or brother reminded him about slayers. But they shrug it off.

"Yes, I have met one of them," pondered Kaiba "She was a feisty one."

"Oh, does somebody have the hots for someone?" Bakura commented putting his hands to his mouth snickering.

Kaiba rolled his eyes in annoyance. They all have taken back their seats at the mahogany table. Kaiba phoned Mokuba about the situation that they were in. Mokuba rushed over there immediately, but he was not familiar with the place. A blank flat screen behind Kaiba flashed on _uh-oh _everybody thought in fear. It was Pegasus. The five-minute rescue has taken 30 minute just to find the room

_Why is this place so big Mokuba passed the secretary a full three times. Before deciding to stop and ask for direction. He was also a vampire, but unlike his brother, Mokuba has a more friendlier demeanor, more out going, more gambling, and defiantly he plays with a lot of girls. But he has an eye on a certain American slayer. She was coming to Japan soon. They aren't dating or anything. He just plays with her and watches her get mad. He has been tailing her ever since he notice he was into her._

"There was a meeting here around 2:30am." Mokuba said breathlessly

"Ah yes, 7th floor, turn left, right, left, go straight down, pass the bathroom, pass the courtroom."

_This place has a courtroom? Hmm… _

"Then make a right then left again room number 27 got it?" Said the secretary.

Mokuba was a fast learner. He memorized the direction clearly. Gave a quick thanks and dashed for the elevator. By the time he was there. His brother and company were all sweaty. All of their suits lose and ties missing.

" 'Bout time Mokuba." Kaiba raised his hand in thanking god, but thought twice about it.

All of them left in a hurry didn't even say a good bye. Seemed to Mokuba they seemed too glad to be leaving the place. "Lets go Mokuba. We don't want to stay here long. This place is messed up" Kaiba barked in horror.

_What happened?_

"Nothing!" Kaiba said reading Mokuba's mind. "Never talk about this to anyone."

"What there to talk about?" Mokuba replied, starting to pout, giving his brother a your-a-big-meanie look.

"Joey hurry up!" Serenity yelped from down stairs. "Your going to be late for work if you don't get your lazy ass up and hurry." Quickly making breakfast for herself and her lazy ass brother.

"Alright, alright I'm comin'. " groaned Joey still buttoning up his shirt as he dragged himself down the stairs. When Joey went to the door to go to work.

He saw a pile of crushed, dried up rose petals. The petals getting darker as it began to die from last's night weight. But there was something else under the heap of roses a white card. Everyone was too wild from the last night's performance to even clean it up or noticed the white card. Joey reliantly picked the card with a sigh. Serenity's name was on the card followed by a message engraved to the card.

_Serenity,_

_I will be waiting for you tonight._

_Signed YOUR SEXY beloved,_

TBC…

I hope you like this chapter and again I'm sorry there wasn't much SS in this fic.


	4. Solving one Problem at a Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh everybody knows that. _Sighs once more._

To My Reviews.

**XXRoseGoddess874Xx: **Yes there will be more SxS

**PrincessChaos:** Of course this sounds interesting but its get better.

**Lilxangelxsweetz:** he blows a fuse but gets over it so quick.

**ObessedWithYugioh:** I want a blue one _starts drooling. _

**Stephanie:** I know you like it. Lol

**KiWingz:** I think there is 7 but I'm not really sure. Throws up sign SxS forever.

**Inuyasha-xcgirl:** I glad you do.

**A/N **did I say three days I meant two muahahah, but I need a least 10 reviews or more for this chapters if I don't, then the story will end Muahahahah Ok on with the fic.

**Ch 4 "Solving one Problem at a Time" **

**By I wuv u Bunches**

_What is this? _Joey thought trying to guess whom it was from. Flipping the card back and forth, left and right. "Serenity!"

_What does he want now?_ She was not happy with the tone he was using toward her. She had a lot of problem last night's sleeping. She thought that he would come back. She had nailed down the window in case if he did, but she didn't want to wake up Joey, so it took her twice as long to hammer the nails down quietly as possible.

"What is this?" Joey said calmly handing her the card breathing in and out slowly. Sweat beginning to arise below his brow.

"Um… Oh my gosh!" Serenity placed a hand to her mouth in surprise as she read the card. "Where did you get this?"

Joey was covering his eyes. He seem like he has a major headache. _Sexy? Beloved?_ He pointed to the mound of dieing rose petals on the hallway carpet. "Joey it doesn't look like what you think." Serenity said thinking quickly for an excuse. "There was this guy here um… last night and… he… he… wanted to go out with me, but I turned him down." Serenity said stammering.

"But why would he give you this kind of message?" Joey said the wariness was still not gone in his brown eyes.

_Dammit Joey why did you choose a time like this to be smart? _" He… he… sent a messenger" which was half true so she wasn't really deceitful

"Oh really?" The suspicion was still there.

"Yes." she answered too quickly.

"Serenity, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, not at all."

"If there is a guy bothering you, you can tell me, he will be gone!" Joey said putting his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Its okay Joey, really I'm fine." she said placing a small hand on her brother's shoulder patting him to reassure him. He nodded and left for work.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief once he left. _That was way too close. Stupid Kaiba._ She read the message over again. _What is wrong with him why can't he leave me alone?_ She disposes of it by throwing it in the fire. It was a pleasant thing that this night was the guys' turn to slay some demons. She ran about the small apartment, placing grind up pieces of garlic near every window, door, crack, and opening. She doesn't want Joey to wonder why there were chunks of garlic around the apartment that why they were grinded into dust particles. Once she got to her nailed down room window she notice that her silver stake was still stuck on the tree branch. _Oh well I will get it later._

She wanted to really leave this so-called job, but people lives will be in danger. It gave her energy and excitement doing this kind of job. She will never know what to expect like last night's intrusion.

_Knock Knock_

_Who would be here this early in the morning. _She slid the door open. It was Mai. "Hi hon, where's Joey?" Mai said cheerfully. Mai was without a doubt a morning person unlike Serenity's brother, Mai's boyfriend. "I brought breakfast for Joey." She said holding up a brown lunch bag.

"Sorry Mai, he left awhile ago." Serenity said apologetically

"Oh… its ok I came to see you anyway." She shrugged Joey off like it was nothing important. "The food was a distraction for him."

"Huh?" Serenity was confused of why.

"The food was to try and get him out." The blond she devil started to explain. "I've some good news for you, Serenity. Yami and Tea has left to America."

"And how is that good?"

"No, no not that part, sure they can spend a little more time together, _wink wink_, but thats not the point. They are there officially for business. There are picking up a slayer in America. Isn't that exciting." Hits of excitement rising in the elder women's voice.

"Who is it?" she asked the obvious.

"Rebecca." Mai said no longer holding her anticipation.

"Rebecca, I haven't seen her in such a long time." Both of them now, were squealing in enthusiasm. Now they have another girl to talk to and gossip about.

Rebecca had left for America three years ago. She had an important assignment to do in America concerning a long raven haired boy causing trouble everywhere he went. The masters have chosen her since she was so familiar with the place unlike the other girls who never left the comfort of the city.

"Do you know what that means?" Mai said getting all serious again.

"No, what?"

"We're are two slayers short right now and one of us has to go in place of Yami's absents." Mai sighed and looked at the floor she really didn't want to go. She wondered if was her or Serenity that was going in Yami's place.

"Its okay Mai, I will go in Yami's place." Seeing Mai in her depression state.

"Really?" Mai pulled her into a tight embrace. "Well I got to go hon." She picked up the lunch bag with a wink. "There is somebody I have to give this food to."

Serenity was surprised with Mai quick change of emotion. One minute she depressed then she's all cheery.

Serenity wondered into the park to find some old fallen tree branches that she could use for her stake replacements. The sky was cloudy. Not a speck of sunlight touched the ground. It looked like it was going to rain. The forecast said that it was going to rain all week. (That means fewer vampires. Yayy!) The autumn winds brushed her hair from her face. It was quite and peaceful at the park. She wished she had brought a book along to read but she was here to do a job. She puffed out a small cloud of wind. Its time like these she wished that someone were here to comfort her.

"Hey Serenity"

The man waved franticly trying to get her attention. His hair was pointed in a direction that was unknown. He dashed toward her. _Oh no! Anybody but him, maybe even Kaiba. _It was Tristan. She only liked him as a friend. He was always trying too hard to impress her. It made him sound so desperate.

"How is it going Serenity?" Tristan asked sounding to anxious to talk to her.

"Fine." she really didn't want to talk to him.

"So do you want to go hang out sometimes?"

"No, sorry but I'm busy."

"Oh. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm… I'm" She found it hard to lie to him although she doesn't like him more than a friend but he did help her all those times in the hospital. She was so young back then…

"She's with me." Said a cold voice from a distant. Kaiba paced forward, coming toward them and positioned an arm around Serenity's slender shoulders. She didn't flinch at the contact but she was desperate to be saved. Somehow she felt very comfortable in his arms it made her feel like she could have been kidnap and she still will be safe. At that moment she wonder how he could be out during the day. It's not normal. _Who is he?_

"Oh really?" Tristan stated a little offended of what this guy is doing. _Who does he think he is to go around touching Serenity? _

Kaiba read Tristan's thoughts. He could read any human thoughts he choosed. He could also reads Serenity's but he left her alone it gives her a more mysterious aura to him. Kaiba smirked at Tristan. "I'm her boyfriend and who might you be?" _That will shut this loser up. Who does he think he is talking to a girl so high out of his league? But not mine she on my level muahahahaha._

Tristan glanced over to Serenity for confirmation he surely did not trust this blue-eyed guy. Serenity made a little 'O' shape with her mouth but she played along. She had a lot of question to ask her pretend boyfriend later, but first things first, is to get rid of the distraction.

She was simply looking at the dead autumn leaves on the park sidewalk. When he got no response from Serenity he answered Kaiba's question. "I'm Tristan a very close friend of Serenity"

"Tristan, I'm sorry but we have to go" Serenity finally uttered. Trying to drag Kaiba away from the steamming Tristan, hoping that Kaiba would follow. He did. With his arm still draped around her shoulders. If you look from a far, its looks like they have been the perfect couple, but no they are just a couple of very good actors trying desperately to get some answers. (But soon they will be come the perfect couple muahahaha) Once they turn a corner to a deserted area. Serenity grab his arm a flung him over her. He landed on his back quite hard.

"Who are y-" Serenity questioned to the thunderstruck not so vampire on the ground, but before she can finish. He got up faster than lighting and rammed her against the wall. Putting an arm across her throat trying a new chocking technique.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He commanded. "I'm still hurt from what you did to me last night." She undeniably did kneed him last night but not as hard as she wanted to.

She eagerly shook her head wanting him to let her go, but he didn't let her go. He pulled her into an intense kiss. It took her awhile to respond but alas she did and he liked it.

He pulled away, for her to get some air and to let this entire problem soak in. "Now I stole a real kiss from you. Oh and by the way I hope you got that message and roses I sent you." He said smirking playfully, and then he was gone. Nothing left but a blur of where he was standing. This time he left Serenity astounded. Her heart was racing, but she loved this new kind of feeling.

TBC…

**I hoped everybody liked it and please review. Need more reviews. Need more reviews.**


	5. Getting some Artilleries

Disclaimer: I will never in a million years own Yugioh

To My Loyal Reviewers: I need more reviewers. I keep thinking that not a lot of people like my story _sigh in sadness._

**Ch 5 "Getting some Artilleries"**

By: I wuv u bunches

She was going to meet Kaiba again tonight. She had to go in Yami's place. _It just wasn't fair_. And plus she wanted to ask Yugi but he has left, to go to the shop, his grandfather isn't doing well. Yugi has to tend to his care. (I almost forgot about Yugi, don't tell me you forgot about him too?) She went back to her apartment. She already has forgotten of why she was in the park in the first place. It was getting late and she had to get some weapons soon. She snapped her fingers abruptly. She could borrow Mai's weapons. _Perfect._

She hurriedly called Mai on her home phone. Her cell phone somehow disappeared.

"Mai speaking."

"Hey Mai, I need to borrow some weapons."

"What happen to yours?"

"Um… Vampire. No time. Come now." She said in one breath. It was getting late the sun would set in fifteen minutes. She was getting a little jumpy.

Her mind wonder aimlessly back to the event in the park. It was a beautiful autumn day the breeze was cool. The pretend boyfriend. His arms around her. The Kiss. She found herself sub-consciously smiling to herself as butterfly flew around in her stomach.

Joey arrived home with stomping feet and balled up fists. He was not at all happy to see Serenity. Mai was on his tail trying to calm him down.

"Serenity come here!" Joey command

She rushed down the stairs. Her hair presented in a bundle inside the snowy white towel due to her shower. She was also in a bathrobe. "Yes." She said sweetly.

"Do you know what I heard?" He asked. When there was no response he continued. "I heard about you and some guy in the park. Who was he?" He asked lashing out at her.

She remembers instantly Kaiba appearance has caused more trouble for her. "What are you talking about?" She asked cluelessly. She hoped it would work.

"See I told you Joey, Tristan is crazy." Mai said trying to defend Serenity. Mai has a couple of question to ask Serenity herself, but first we have to get rid of her over protected brother.

"What! Tristan? Crazy?" Serenity said seeking an answer.

"Yes, Tristan is very crazy. He was in a car accident a while back" Mai said winking at her, making Serenity play along and to get her out of this mess.

"Yes, yes that why we haven't seen him in so long" Serenity went on pressing the conversation. Technically Tristan was gone on a month vacation after his heart was broken cause of Serenity. She didn't want to say yes. He was just to tense around her it made even her nervous.

"Then why didn't he tell any of us?" Joey said throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Something was fishy.

"He didn't want any of us to worry dear brother." Serenity jumped in before Mai could answer.

"I think somebody needs a vacation." Mai cooed on, playing with his ear.

"Yeah I think I do." Joey said mischievously.

"Good. Here your boarding pass. Your flight leaves in two hours." Mai said handing him the ticket. 0.o

"What? I didn't mean now." He begin to stare at them in a you're-weird kind of way.

Serenity rushed back upstairs to finish drying off her hair.

"But honey I already brought the ticket, you don't want to waste this perfectly, one flight, first class to Hawaii now do you?" Mai said swinging his arms back forth and stomping her knee high boots.

"Hawaii!" Joey exclaimed yanking the ticket from her hands, examined it to see if it is real. Check and mate.

An hour later Joey was all packed, left on a taxi, caught a plane, and won't be back for a whole month. Joey didn't know that. He thought he was only gone for a week. So a seductive slayer informed him. He would never leave his dear sister alone for a whole month.

He was meddling in things that doesn't need meddling in. So in order for the slayers to have a nice place to hang out and chat without caution they kick poor Joey out. (Sorry Joey fans)

"Who was with you at the park?" Mai said after she walked Joey to the taxi and gave him a quick kiss goodbye, which turned out to be a make-out session.

Now she has to explain this to Mai, but maybe not the whole truth. "Um… it was some guy. He saw that I was uncomfortable talking to Tristan. So he offered me a hand. A very headstrong guy."

"That's it. That simple?" Mai didn't believe her one bit. What kind of guy that doesn't even know Serenity just walks right to them and helps her from another guy. Something about this guy is not what it seems.

"Yeah." She was happy that Mai had bought her white lie or so she thought.

"Oh, ok." Mai stilled not that reassured but Serenity will crack or later. She could never keep up with all her lies. "Well anyway here are some of my artilleries." She threw a duffle bag full of wooden stakes. "I want them back undamaged. Ok?"

"Ok, I will do my best to take care of them." She gawked at them in glee.

She went out to the night with Malik and Ryou. Malik was cracking jokes the whole time making farting noises to annoy the vampires. Ryou was nudging him in the side trying to make him stop when he noticed Serenity's annoyed expression. _These guys joke too much, do they know this is a hunt not a game_. The girls were more serious. They got the job done. Malik was cracking more jokes then killing vampires. No wonder there were still so many vampires left. The girls would get tired and more tired every night because the guys were not doing their part.

Malik had skills. He can kill a vampire with the snap of his fingers. The problem was he was not serious and doesn't show any interest. He waits around playing cards with Ryou.

"Come on Serenity its fun" Malik said dealing her some cards on top of an old barrel. Mai had done this once before when Ryou was sick. Now she knows why Mai looked all depressed when she has to go with them. Serenity tried to drag Malik and Ryou off to kill some vampires. But they refused.

"Oh fine." She gave in and pulled herself on top of an empty barrel. She needed a rest anyway. Ryou and Malik were also on top of an empty barrel. But what strange about the barrels was that they weren't dusty, they were old yes, but you could tell this was not the first time they played cards here. "What are we playing?"

"Go Fish!" Ryou stated proudly. Serenity fell anime style.

"Is that the only game you can play? Malik I thought you were the type that bets money and plays black jack." she said pointing a finger at him.

"I am, but since your here. I want to play something decent." Malik said.

"Fine fine. I'll go first." Serenity picked up her cards. "Do you have any 7's?"

"Go fish." Ryou said

"Kings?"

"Go fish?"

"10's?"

"Here you go."

"3's?"

"Yep."

"5's?"

"Go fish Malik."

"Don't go fish me Ryou, let me see your cards?"

So they played the night away. Malik won. Only a few vampires showed up but only to play black jack.

"No vampires allowed. Can't you see a lady is present? We must play a decent game. No money involved." Malik yelled to a thin middle age vampire with a small scar right above his eye. He was certainly drunk.

Marik flung the wooden stake from his back pocket. He pierced the bloodsucker right in the core. He disappeared into a pile of dust.

Kaiba didn't show up the whole night because, he thought she was somewhere she wanted to be…

Home…

I wuv u Bunches : See that button down there. Push it. Push it.

Kaiba: Please review if not for the author do it for me.


	6. Things That Goes Bump in the Night

**  
Disclaimer:** I will never own Yugioh. I only own the things I buy with my money and other things. Bwahahahahahaha.

A very special thank you to my reviewers. You know you are loved.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. My grandfather just past away and since I'm half Viet and Chinese there is a lot of ceremonies that I have to attended and do. Plus after that I have to go visit temples and stuff. But let's forget about that it's now August, time to do things to get ready for school again, like picking up my schedule, buying school supplies, and buying new clothes and shoes. I don't know about ya'll but I'm not happy going back to school. _Sigh_ I'm going to be a sophomore. Yay! Yeah, yeah whatever. I hate school. On with the story…

**  
Ch 6 "Things That Goes Bump in the Night pt 1"**

Kaiba had memorized her schedule. This night was her turn to stay in. He knew that she would never agree into meeting him. He waited until the blond women left the place to catch a late night movie. He scanned the whole flat there was no sign of anybody else. Now his love is alone. He was here once again at her apartment window. It was dark inside her room. _Maybe she asleep. More fun for me._ He reached out to lurch the window but an intense heat stabbed his fingers and he smelt garlic. _Foolish girl I bet she forgot one place to put the garlic,_ _all slayers almost always forget to put garlic at that place._ He flew to the other side of the old apartment building. There he found it his entrance and escape route.

The chimney

It was used earlier. Ashes has filled the chimney from top to bottom he coughed a couple of times but not loud enough to startle Serenity's slumber. Once out, black smoke was hovering around him. He dusted himself off. He made his way toward Serenity's room. He passed a mirror a black tar stained his cheek. He growled at his appearance in the mirror and wiped it off. (a/n: does anybody notice that you can't see a vampire in the mirror, so who is Kaiba really?)

He grasped the doorknob and opened it quietly he didn't wanted to scare her. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark. He noticed her bed was empty; she wasn't there. _Where is she? Is this a trap?_ He turned himself around but nobody was there it was still and silent in the house. There's nobody in the hallway, in the kitchen, in the closet, or in the bathroom. Nobody was in the apartment. _That's strange_. _Maybe she decided to go with them._

Kaiba wasn't aware that Yami and Tea had gone to America. He glanced at the clock on her nightstand it was only 11:30. She usually was home around two. So that gave him some time to get himself cleaned up. He took a hurried shower. Washed his clothes. Then dried it. He read the clock again it was now 12:30 and he was getting tried of waiting. He was also getting hungry.

He decided to explore this so-called home of hers. Door number one: Serenity's room, loved it, want to stay there forever. Door number two: Joey's room, left in a heart beat, stinky and messy. Door number three: girls guest room a.k.a. Mai's, Tea's, and soon to be Rebecca's room. Make-up was scattered everywhere. A strong scent of too many perfumes poisoned his nose. Door number four: Boys guest room a.k.a. Yami's, Malik's, and Ryou's room. Exactly like Joey's room but three times worst.

So far he just liked Serenity's room and the kitchen. Although the hallway looked comforting. The walls were decorated with many pictures of friends and family through all the holidays. A photograph at the end of the wall showed Serenity, she was at the beach with Joey, Duke, Tristan, and the whole slayer squad. The sun was setting in the background it showed Serenity's beautiful features as she blocked the sunray's from her eyes, smiling her warm smile. It was a week after her eyes sugary; they went to celebrate her success. _She looked good in a bikini. _He licked his lips once more suppressing his thirst.

He smashed the frame and took the picture. The glass sprayed to the floor. It will come in handy when it comes to black mailing. He deposited the photo in his breast pocket. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He opened the fridge there was nothing much but he grabbed a plate and cut him a small slice of ham. If he consumed too much solid human food he would get ill. He kept his amount limited.

When he was done he threw his plate away in the wastebasket. He noticed his peanut butter, jelly and half eaten sandwiches in there. The rest of the food that was in the grocery bag was also along side of it as well. He chuckled to himself. _The slayers sometime are so paranoid. Who would have the time to poison them? Oh right that's me._ He chuckled to himself again. _I made a joke haha_.

He heard keys rattling at the doorknob and two voices arguing with each other and Serenity groaning in frustration. He ran around the tiny apartment for a place to hide. _A closet. Perfect. _

Ryou and Malik were arguing about something. Something along the lines of 'cheating' 'extra deck of cards' 'looking at somebody else's hand' Serenity came into her cozy apartment rolling her hazel eyes once more. These two were giving her more of a headache then her brother about rules and regulations.

"You cheated." Ryou shouted.

"You're just saying that because I've won." Malik barked back.

Mai has just come back from her late night movie. She heard the ruckus from outside. The door wasn't even shut yet. She remembered that Malik and Ryou still don't know that Joey had left for Hawaii. She would be using this to her advantage. Mai stormed in all moody like.

"Would all of you shut up. Joey is up there." Mai yelled in a quiet whisper pointing to the ceiling of the first floor.

"Oh that's right. He's still here. Shut up Malik." Ryou said waving a hand at him attempting to make him shush.

"Did you just realize that? Stupid." Malik crossed his arm on his lean chest.

"Don't call me stupid. Stupid" Ryou endure.

"No you're stupid."

"No you're are."

"Stupid."

"Stupid."

"Stupid."

"Cheater."

"Liar."

"Con artist."

"Sore loser."

"Will the both of you shut up." Mai instructed "If you don't you'll wake up Joey and we'll all have a hay day."

"Fine" Malik corresponded shooting his nose to a corner of the ceiling.

"Hmph" Ryou grunted shooting his nose into the opposite corner. Their backs were to each other.

"Good now that we have reached an agreement. Malik you will have to sleep down here tonight. It you two sleep in the same room. None of us will ever get any sleep. Is that ok with you Serenity…? Serenity…?"

"She left when you were talking about Joey." Malik affirmed.

"Whatever I'm taking a shower and don't do something stupid Malik like flushing the toilet or using the hot water."

"I don't do anything, stupid, cause I'm not stupid, dummy."

"What! You…" Ryou made a dash for Malik throat both of them were on the floor yelling at each other in unknown languages that they learned from their yami's.

Serenity had taken a nice long bath to cool her headache on her way there she saw a empty frame the picture was gone. She couldn't place which photo it was. The glass was all over the floor it she wasn't careful she would have cut herself. _That strange why is there black dust everywhere?_ She touched the dust in the bathroom rubbing it in between her moist slender fingers. _Hmm… ashes weird. How did it get in here? _She shrugged it off her headache was getting the best of her to think about it again in the morning.

By the time she got out it was getting late. Everyone was asleep thinking about certain things. She steadily wrapped herself in the white cotton towel. She sneaked back into her room. Glancing at her nightstand clock it was 1:46. She was looking for her nightgown. She couldn't find it anywhere in her room. Her dripping wet hair was getting her annoyed. The carpet was getting damp while she was flying around her small room looking for cloths.

Suddenly she heard a snicker from her closet blinds. She twirled around. _Please don't let it be the boogieman. _Her heart raced. When Serenity was little she was easily frightened and her parents being separated at a young age for her was difficult. Not having a fatherly figure or having a brother that was there to look out for her. She would think there were monsters in her closet and under her bed.

The closet blinds were suddenly opened and pushed back. Kaiba was standing there dry and warm an icy sneaky smile appearing upon his slender feature, leaning against her closet door. While she was standing there cold and dripping wet nothing to cover herself but a towel. She felt so vulnerable.

He was the first to spoke after he looked her up and down a moment taking notice of her nicely olive toned legs. She felt heat in her cheeks ready to appear as he studied her. "Some vampire slayer you are. Didn't even know somebody was watching you."

Serenity was relieved it wasn't the boogieman and irritated it was him. "I have a headache. I wasn't paying attention. Now go home. I don't have time to deal with you right now." She said in a hushed tone looking at the ground. By now she was blushing red like a strawberry.

He also took notice of that too. That color looked nice on her. It gave her the impression of being more innocent. He smirked at her cuteness.

When she saw that smirk she was thinking instantly _Hentai._ She started to find things around her room and start throwing them at him. Her aim was always on cue.

"Oww, what the hell was that?" Kaiba yelled as a pencil hit him sharply in the nose knocking him out of his daydream about her.

"Pervert" Serenity screamed pulling her towel ever so closer to her body showing off her curves. She started to cast text books at him now.

"God, what are you learning to be?" He bellowed at the weight of the books smacked him in the head.

"A doctor, you dummy, I'm in college for your information." Serenity was no longer blushing but now fuming.

Downstairs Malik awoke from his slumber from the couch. What woke him, he doesn't know then he heard it again. It came from upstairs. _A burglar?_ The sound came once more and voices. Malik tried to comprehend what objects make those kinds of sound. The voices seemed to be fighting. He seized his crowbar. He paced upstairs. He noticed Serenity's room light at the end of the hall was still on. _Maybe she caused this entire ruckus or maybe she in trouble._

TBC…

I hope you all like it. Well please review. It was grandfather's wishes for me to be happy and in order to be happy I need more reviews. And I'm not using his wishes beyond the grave. If you don't review he will haunt in your _dreams_. Every time you turn around he's there. Every time you turn off the light. Every time you look into the dark. Every time you read this story he is watching to see if you are reviewing. BWAWAWAWAWA!


	7. Things That Goes Bump in the Night pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any places that is mentioned in this fic as always. Fly away my yugioh characters _be free._

This fic is dedicated to Dolphin99. Stay strong don't be shy. I am also shy, but nobody here knows who I really am. I can crack jokes all I want BWAHAHAHA

Crack jokes behinds yur backs. BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

:Faint: due to the lack of oxygen.

Bakura: In this story you will see how I got in jail, which was pretty obvious because I practically invented jail. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kaiba: No in this story you will learn that I'm still sexy. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Marik: Well anyway in this story I won't be in here at all. _sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob _life is unfair. My light gets all the glory.

Joey: Why am I still in Hawaii?

Kaiba: Because nobody wants you here. MUTT

Joey: Why you-

Serenity: No Joey, Stop!

Mokuba: _Pokes somebody on the floor._ I don't think she breathing. Is that a purse I see? MONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

Bakura: What happened to the authoress?

Yami: Didn't you read? She fainted.

Bakura: Whatever, well since she is not here I will be guiding ya'll throughout this story. I will be popping in and out giving notes and stuff. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Everyone: 0.o

Serenity: Well get into your places everyone the story is going to continue.

Kaiba: Yeah. Story. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

**Ch 7 "Things that goes bump in the night pt 2"**

Malik knocked on Mai's door for her room was for her door was closer then Ryou.

Mai dressed in her purple nightgown rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and headed toward her guest room door. Malik was there he did not seem too happy with waking someone up in the middle of the night. Especially girls, they all ways seem to creep him out. Their bad breathe, messy hair, and no makeup.

"What is it?" Mai said tiredly. She was afraid that Malik and Ryou somehow set the kitchen on fire. The last time that happen they were making popcorn. Malik back then didn't know how to operate a microwave for the reason that of living underground for so long. He thought he had to throw the whole box in and poured oil all over it, and then threw a whole bucket of butter just for flavor.

(Paused! Bakura: HAHAHAHAHA Stupid hikari and hikari's friend. Oh I wonder if I read this does it mean I have to edit this?)

"I hear some noises from Serenity's room. I think there is a mugger in there." Malik replied the sleepiness almost gone from his eyes. It was time like these that they need reinforcement. They both advanced for the boys' guest room

_Knock Knock_

Mai tapped on his door. Nobody answered. Ryou was a deep sleeper unlike his darker half, which was always alert. If a thief broke into their house he would sleep through the whole chaos and wonder why all the food is missing the next morning. This happened twice so far when Ryou was still living with his yami. His yami had gone out and partied that night.

(Authoress wakes up: Or should I say broke into Wal-mart, stole a car, crashed it while running over the deer. Poor deer. Got caught. Broke out of jail 30 minute later. But didn't know where he was. Got caught again. Back in jail. Threatened the chief. And put fire to the police station. So every was evacuated. So therefore he escaped. But that was only the first time.

The second time… put fire to the school for the reason that Ryou made him go there. Set fire to the retirement home: old people stink. Another police station, Academy: he didn't like their slogan, Subway: he saw Jared at McDonalds Jared was his hero, McDonalds: he didn't get the toy he wanted when he ordered the kids meal, Jack in the Box: he spelled Ciabatta wrong, Geico: he stole the dancing lizard then realized that it was a robot. Pet Mart: for not having a dancing lizard, Arbys: the Glove wouldn't dance for him, Block Buster: the end of late fees was a lie, Taco Bell: thinks they are plotting against him because they were speaking in tongues, Kellogg's Frosted Flaks: Tony the Tiger didn't really have stripes, ohhh! the horror, Rice Krispes: Snap, Crackle, and Pop told him to, Taco Bueno: he was not accepted into the Taco Bueno University, and half the mall.

Got caught again while stating the fire in the mall, but this time he couldn't escape. He ran out of matches. Ryou had to come and baled him out with a huge fine that Kaiba would faint. Um… that was different back to the story…)

(Paused! Hey why did the authoress put this in? She made me sound…………………………………………………………………………………….. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………dumb. Yeah that's the word)

"Move over Mai" Malik slammed the door open and caught it before it hit the wall. He however thinks that Joey is still in the apartment building. He ran over to Ryou. Thick piles of cloths made him trip a couple of times. He shook Ryou violently. Ryou startled by the action punched the stranger in the nose.

(That's my hikari. _Takes a seat and popcorn and continues watching in the director's chair_)

Malik hit the floor clutching his nose in agony. "Son of a…"

"Malik? What are you doing here…? And with Mai?" he said in distress as he recognized a figure at the door.

"No time to explain. Malik heard strange noises from Serenity's room" Mai said filling in for Malik.

"…zzz……zzz………Really?"

"Yes now lets go" Malik soreness in his nose has subsided.

Malik readied his crowbar once more this time outside of Serenity's room. Once more Ryou readied his stake unless it was a vampire. This time Mai opened the door. Mai didn't want to barge in on Serenity.

(Paused! I was wondering why does Malik have a crowbar for a weapon? It makes you kind of wonder. _Bakura starts stroking chin and wondering_.)

Mai tapped lightly at the wooden door. "Hon, is everything alright?"

"Some doctor you're instead of trying to cure me. You've have made me wounded" Kaiba said sounding hurt.

"What! This is self defense" Picking up pillows now. She had run out of objects on her side of the room.

"Self defense? I didn't even touch you…" He caught the pillow that she threw at him and hurled it back at her a little too hard causing her to trip over and hit the ground. But Kaiba intended this and caught her around the waist before she hit the damp carpet. Her hazel eyes glittered in the moonlight of his strange behavior. Her scent went up his nose again, the smell of soap. He leaned in his nose toward her neck to get another whiff of her scent.

He had caught her gently putting his hand around her waist while the other stroking the right side of her face moving wet strands of auburn hair from her eyes. Caught up in the moment. She wished time had ended. He came closer to her neck. She thought he was going to bite her but some how she didn't find herself to resist, but thankfully he took another whiff of her scent. "Not yet anyway" finishing his sentence in Serenity's ear putting his face against hers.

Her heart raced. Heat rising in her cheeks. She couldn't take this anymore. These strange feeling that she is developing whenever he is around made her all so confused. She never liked being confused. She was a person that has everything clear in mind.

_Tap Tap_

Both of them became deathly silent, and turned their heads toward the door. Mai's voice came from the door. Serenity has picked herself up from Kaiba's grip. "What is it Mai?" Serenity said trying to keep her towel intact.

(Whoa! She is in a towel. I got to try out for Kaiba's role. Burning places down is only fun for awhile.)

"Is everything ok?" her voice sounding faint from the closed door.

"………..Fine"

"Are you decent, we're coming in"

(Are you decent? What kind of question is that! Man, my hormones are acting up…)

"Hold on" Serenity responded.

"Get back in the closet now" Serenity said below a whisper.

"And why should I?" Kaiba retorted in a low whisper voice, mocking her.

This was not good. It they see him here they will without a doubt kill him right then and there. But why does she care if he dies or not.

"Ok then get out of my room through that window" she said pointing to the window. She was running out of time. She was panicking she would do anything to make him leave.

"There's garlic all over it" he said stating the obvious.

She hastily swiped up the smashed garlic from the windowsill. "Ok now leave." She commanded once again.

But Kaiba didn't budge. "What if I don't want to?" he said acting a bit childish, crossing his arms and huffing his chest.

_Why does this have to happen to me?_

She had no choice. She had to do it. She took steady steps toward him. Kaiba croaked his eyebrow at her calm manner. When she was nearly an inch from his face. She stared into his eyes. Kaiba took the chance and leaned in to kiss her before he could she knee him. "Oof" Kaiba came trampling down clutching himself in agony. She pushed him in the closet and shut the doors behind him. He was in too much pain to resist her actions.

(Paused! Ouch Kaiba got hit man. That not right isn't he like the main character or something. Wheeeeeeeeee Free cookies)

"Are you ok? Hon" Mai voice came from the door once more. "I heard a loud thump. Like something fell"

"No it was nothing, just looking through my closet"

"Geez, what do you girls have in your closet anyway?" she heard Malik from the door grumbled.

She apprehended that she still needed something to wear. She open the closet shutters once more. Kaiba was in the corner clutching himself. His eyes were wide watching her every move. She almost regret for what she just done to him. "You're lucky I'm in pain" he stated bitterly.

"Yeah lucky me. If you had just leave none of this would happened, but no, did you listened, no I'm Seto Kaiba, I can do anything I want." she stated sarcastically mocking him with every word.

He just rolled back his eyes in pain.

She grabbed a nightshirt, threw it over her towel, and then pulled the towel away from under her long over sized shirt. Kaiba didn't get to see anything. She opened the door maybe 5 inches gradually breathing in and out bit by bit. She didn't want them to find out about Kaiba.

"Serenity are you okay, you seem white as a sheet" Ryou said in a troubled manner.

"I'm… I'm… just tired is all" Serenity touched her cheek it was starting to heat up. The reason for this is Kaiba somehow got past the pain and is now behind the door poking at her leg with his cold hands. Her skin was smooth from the recent bath.

"Oh, sorry about tonight I know you wanted to kill more vampires, but…"

"Its ok Ryou. I just need some sleep." She desperately tried to keep a straight face. She tried hard to kick her leg at him, but she missed every time.

"Oh yeah what with all the noises up here. That why we came up here… and what happened to this room" Malik said appearing from behind the doorway and scanning behind Serenity's shoulders to look at her room.

"It was… it was…" it was hard for her to get a good excuse and stopping Kaiba from touching her.

"It was a thief wasn't it? Am I right?" Malik said in a cheery manner. He loves guessing games.

"Yes it was" she sub-consciously sigh with relief and now to get rid of Kaiba. She opened the door wider for Malik, Ryou, and Mai to investigate the scene. Kaiba reluctantly slipped back into the closet. He knew if he were caught his time with her would be gone.

"Which way did he went?" wondered Mai.

(Wait! I need to go to the bathroom. _Rushes into Kaiba private bathroom. Flushes toilet._ Hey Kaiba did you know that the toilet water in your bathroom spins the other way? How cool is that?

Kaiba: No I did not. Could you hurry we have to stay still like this you know and take off that toilet paper that is stuck to your shoe)

Bakura: Oh stinky! Well anyway and Action!)

"He climbed through my window. He just left a moment ago. He took a left on Maple Street."

"We'll get the bastard for ya, lets go Ryou" Malik said nodding his head. They both ran for it. Malik was placing bets on who can catch the thief first.

"Are you ok hun? He didn't do anything wrong to you, did he?"

"No nothing like that. I kicked his ass pretty good, well its getting late I'm going back to sleep Mai. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Mai said while her mouth escaped a yawn. But she knew something was up Serenity windows were nailed down, how it possible that he escaped. Mai knew that is was none of her business. Serenity will tell her when the time is right. Stretching, she went back to her room. While her two other friends are hooting and hollering in the night looking for the suspect. Too bad they will never find him, but only in Serenity's room, before Malik raced after Ryou. He pasted Joey's room. He noticed the bed was empty. He turned to Mai. "Where's Joey?"

"Uh…"

TBC…

Bakura: What! That's it? That's almost only ten minutes of film. I'm ruined NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authoress: What happened to all my money? I'm ruined NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaiba: _Sees what Bakura did to his bathroom._ My sexiness is ruined NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mokuba: There is no more cookies, who ate them all. MY COOKIES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHH UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Serenity: Stop howling Joey you are not a dog. Joey…? Joey is a dog NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura: You guys better review or ya'll-

Credits roll, Credits roll. Cast and their real names, which is the same name. Shows all the Reviewers with a catchy tune in the background.

Bakura: Did ya'll just cut me off when I was stating my threats?

Authoress: We have too. Too much profanities to the reviewer. We don't want to scare them.

Bakura: I don't care you don't cut me off you-

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep the screen goes blank then showed rainbow bars across the screen.

Bakura: Did it just do again? Stupid machine how could it cut me off like that.

Authoress: Please rate and review or NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	8. Things That Goes Bump in the Night pt3

**Disclaimer: This may come as a shock but I don't own yugioh. I almost fainted when I found out about this. Like oh my god.**

**Author note**: I have to tell you something about my first week as a sophomore. You see I have never been in AP classes. My mom put me in AP Geometry. If any of yall are AP students you know there is already a problem with this. AP Geometry are for freshman. I was suppose to take AP Geometry my freshman year instead of taking Algebra I. Well all in all if this makes all of you all so confused. Let just say I'm in a class full of freshmans. I am the only sophomore. _Runs into a corner and cries._ Being the youngest of a class in one thing, but being the oldest is something totally different. I feel stupid. And my teacher keeps calling her class the freshman class. Doesn't she know I'm a sophomore. Well anyway I'm hoping of fixing this problem by going and taking AP algebra II in the summer so by the time I come back. I will be in PRE CALCULUS. One more thing. Geometry is hard. I would have to say ALGEBRA II is easier. All those stupid triangles and lines. Are we ever going to use this kind of math in real life? Well that all I have to say. Enjoy my story.

**  
Ch 8 "Things that goes bump in the night pt 3"  
**

The exact moment Mai closed the door silently behind her. Serenity rushed to her window to open it. She quickly undid the nails on the window hinges. She didn't even check to see if the coast was clear yet. It took quite awhile to get rid of those nails. Serenity would glance over her back every few seconds to see if Kaiba was behind her. _The sooner Kaiba was gone the better_. Serenity rushed to the shuttered closet door. She peeked through the closet shutters. Serenity half expected his eyes to be staring back at her. Kaiba was there, his head against the wall sleeping like a baby. _What! He's asleep? What am I going to do now? _She didn't know how to wake up guys, besides Joey, much less a vampire. He looked so adorable asleep. He seemed less aggressive and more innocent. She attempted to arouse him.

What if he bites?

Serenity slid the closet door open. They folded themselves against the applied pressure. Serenity shook his broad shoulders.

He didn't stir.

Now Serenity was panicking. She couldn't sleep in the same room with him. It would be awkward. "Kaiba wake up!" Her patience becoming thiner with him.

He stirred a bit with an annoyed look on his face. His eyelids still closed.

"Wake up you moron!" She yelped a little louder pushing him now. _God he is a deep sleeper._

He stirred once again but didn't awaken.

A thought came to her mind. She leaned in closer to him. She commenced to whisper words of thirst in his ear. If Kaiba did have a heart his heart would quicken in pace. If Kaiba really is breathing his breath would be hollow.

He stirred once more and revived himself from his nap of hearing something that would give him great pleasure. He blinked a couple of times of unawareness of where he came about the small closet. His eyes landed on Serenity's glisten eyes. He remembered now, the pain coming back to him, bellow his abdomen. She looked quite beautiful then he last recalled in the moonlight. A soft breeze blew past her face from the opened window waving her hair. He tugged her down toward him pulling her into a tight embrace. She let out a gasp. He never wanted to let her go. She was tense, once she got used to the situation she relaxed her muscles and placed her trust in his hands. He held her trust never letting it go. She drifted off into the land of fantasy.

Morning came. The sunlight came past the trees then creeped up her windows, leaving shadows of the swaying leaves blowing in the winds. The sunlight finally hit the half opened white closet shuttered doors and beyond that closet caught Kaiba. He let out a loud grunt of pain as the first rays of light hit his face. Serenity awoke from the loud grunt. She realized that she shared a good night sleep with the enemy. Although that was the best night she ever had, she wouldn't take it in as a considerable thing.

Serenity took notice of why Kaiba let out a yelp of pain. She looked around her closet franticly searching for a piece of clothing to block the light rays from his eyes. She raised the piece of clothing to hinder the light. Shadows raised themselves to Kaiba's face.

"Close the curtains now" He groaned, beckoning his hands to the window.

She went to her closet windows and untied the first knot letting the pink curtains fall loosely. It gyrated around the window ledge from the on coming wind.

"Hurry up" His hints of patience shortening.

She took her time on the left side of the window, just to annoy him, she giggle to herself. The light was still pouring on his face. Kaiba searched around her room for something sharp. The pencils. They were pretty sharp. He singled it out to the sharpest one. He lifted the small wooden like stake up and strikes it. It whirled past Serenity cutting the thread that held the curtain together. The curtains were let loose fluttering from the outside room.

"Hey, you could have hit me." _He has good aim. _She started to investigate of where the thrown pencil hit. It cut right through the fabric that detained the curtains.

"But sadly I didn't." He shook his head in defeat. He was starting to gain back his strength now and also his sarcasm.

"I hope you're happy, I had to spend the whole night with you." Serenity declared, she was about to ramble.

"Who asked you to spend the night with me? But I was very surprised of what you whispered in my ear. You dirty _girl._" He said teasing her waving a finger in the air.

"Hey, that was the only thing that I could think of to wake you up, but it worked didn't it?" she bellowed.

"But too bad you didn't noticed something last night."

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Serenity fired back.

"I was awake the whole time. I sleep during the day not at night. Silly girl." He said once again teasing her. Blushes creped up her face.

"What! You were awake the whole time."

He gave her a curt nod. "Duh, but I bet you didn't know that."

"I do know that." Speaking to him was impossible; it was like talking to a wall.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No"

"YES"

"No"

"YES!"

"No"

"YES!"

"Then why did you let me stay? You could have killed me. It was your chance and you blew it. Muhahahahahahahahah."

"Cut the corny laugh Kaiba. You and I are not alone in this apartment."

"You don't mean blonde, friendship, dye problems and his shorter twin, eats a lot, and the one from Mexico don't you. I can kill any one of them with the blink of the eye. Those are not the kind of slayers that can help you in this situation."

"And I suppose you can."

"Oh I can do more then help. I can give you your most greatest desires." He lifted himself off the closet carpet and started venturing toward her. She backed away slowly. Her room didn't seem safe any more.

"My greatest desire right now is for you to leave you imbecile." She said calmly, taking deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, that some strong words from a short girl like you." He gave her a quick innocent peck on the lips, but then again he is Seto Kaiba, the Vampire lord. He intensified the kiss pressing her against the windowsill. Her hair hung out the open window. Serenity's back initiated to hurt from leaning against the windowsill for too long and with added pressure. Kaiba settled his body back in his upright position. He held her gaze for a moment. Her eyes were filled with too many mixed emotions. "I'm going to bed," he declared once his tongue was out of her month. He went back into her closet and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, wait a minute. What makes you think that I agreed to that?" Serenity said, thinking nothing of the kiss.

"I knew you wouldn't agreed that why I didn't ask." His voice sounding muffled from the closet door. "Why would I ask a question that I already knew the answer to? Huh"

"Ughhhh, Kaiba you give such a big headache." Serenity said clutching her head. "I swear I'm so mad at you right now I could just… ughhh."

He chuckled from the dark closet. She had to get to work and in order to get her clothes. She has to go past him.

_Why me? _She thought tilting her head up to the ceiling hoping for her prayers to be answered. "Kaiba get out of my closet and my room I have to change. Unlike some people I have work. You know."

"No" he stated flatly.

"Get out of here right now!"

"Um let me think for a sec…………………………………………………………… No."

"Then I have no choice but to kick you in that special place of yours."

Kaiba slid the closet door slightly only showing one of his cerulean eyes. His eyes were calm like the lake on a winter night. His face was dark; a deep shadowy aura came over him. The room dropped a couple of fifty degrees leaving the temperature in the negatives. "Come and get me." he remarked and shut the door again.

She came to the door and tried to pry it open but Kaiba was stronger then she was. She only managed to open it an inch in the matter of seconds. Then it would close again by Kaiba force to close it. "Your strong love, but not strong enough."

It was hopeless. After 15 minutes of begging, whining, and pleading she gave up. He won't get out of her closet much less her room. Beside if he was spotted in the hallway he won't be coming back. She called her boss and told him that she won't be coming in, because of a stubborn cold that won't just go away and leave her alone. Serenity blamed it on flu season. She ended it with a loud cough. Kaiba chuckled once more from his location in the closet. He heard the whole conversation. "I hope you're happy. Thanks to you I'm not going to work today"

"Hey, you looked tired last night. You need a day off."

"Breakfast is ready" Ryou shouted from down stairs. Everyone made a dash for the table. It seemed more quiet then usual. Tea and Yami went to go pick up Rebecca. Joey is in Hawaii. Yugi was with his grandfather. Two girls and two boys remained at the breakfast table. All of them were all dressed and ready for work except Serenity. "Serenity aren't you going to work today?" Ryou asked.

"Um… no I running a fever." She replied.

"No wonder you didn't look well last night." Offered Malik. Ryou and Malik never found the thief. They were very disappointed but they did suspected a guy he looked strange with those emerald eyes. He was found coming from Serenity apartment building. He would whistle to himself at times then break out in fits of laughter. They followed him all the way to the airport, but maybe he was just a normal guy.

"Now what am I going to do?" She questioned to herself throwing her arms up in desperate motion after getting her fill of too many pancakes. Ryou had forgotten that they were four people short and plus Joey's appetite is worth more then two guys put together. All her friends have now all left for work. Serenity went back into her room of what to do during her free day.

An idea stuck her. She could clean her room. Well no duh, it was still a mess from last night's turmoil. She ordered her books back on the shelves that only came up to her chest. She sharpened all her pencils and placing them back neatly on her desk in a nicely tin cup. She made the bed smoothing all the sheets over depriving if of all wrinkles. When she was all done it was time for her to vacuum the carpet of her room. She couldn't do anything to her closet since Mr. Grumpy was still in there.

Kaiba was awake the whole time watching her doing all the things she did but what made him really wonder is why she made the bed. It was going to get all messed up again anyway. Kaiba lied to her about the sleeping thing. He really did sleep last night and now that he slept in the middle of the night. It messed up his sleeping patterns. So he was most annoyed when she came in with a loud machine that some how made the carpet spotless, but gave off loud whirling noises and produce off a funny odor. Kaiba gave loud growls of disapproval through the closet shutters. It was convenient he had to admit. But the machine was not for him.

Cleaning her room was hard work by the time Serenity was done. She was sweating, which equal she would need to take a shower, which equal new clothes, which equal more Kaiba problem. Serenity slid the door cautiously. Kaiba gave her an angry expression. He didn't make a move this time to stop her from coming in. "Never bring that stupid machine in here again." He said in a low calm voice. He was on the point of jumping out the closet and smashing the vacuum into dust.

Serenity released a giggle. She knew the vacuum would displease him. "What so funny?" He asked in a low tone. He really didn't like inside jokes.

"Nothing" she said grabbing her clothes and rushing to the bathroom shower. It was too late for her to go to work now. So she was stuck with him the whole day…

TBC…

You guys know what to do. Please review. I only had 5 reviews from last chapter. I wonder why. While chapter 4 has thirteen reviews. Is it because of school? I sure hope not. You know my story is more important. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Oh! something else happened. I'm taking SAT classes on Saturday. Well anyway, these people were painting walls or whatever. And they were standing on ladders. So being a non-believer as I am. I walked under the ladder. Do I really have bad luck? I don't feel any different. My teacher says to turn around ten times then look at the sky. Then all of your bad luck will all be gone. And being a non-believer again I didn't care and didn't do anything. Give your ideas and comments on what you think.


	9. Market Penalty

**Disclaimer:** how many time do I have to do this. I don't own yugioh. But if I did BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Note1**: Check out my profile its new and even better. Special features include: _You know you're Viet if_, _You know you're Japanese American if._

Gosh, it sound like you're buying a dvd. Well I'm going to add some more stuff on there soon. Whatever I find interesting. _Yes_ whatever I find interesting. And please comment on my profile for me. I would appreciate it, maybe.

**Note2: **I was going to post this days ago but my STUPID computer GOT ATTACKED! by something, my computer keeps freezing up. Well anyway I did the system recovery. So it restored the data. But all my documents were ERASED! Well, so I have to redo the chapter and the story plot. It took forever. I felt lazy, surf the internet for a few days. Then out of nowhere I WAS ATTACKED! AGAIN! This time by a VIRUS! Another system recovery. Documents gone again. I nearly cried. It took twice as long to redo all the things the second time around. So here I am the third time I have wrote this. I hate to say this but I almost wanted to call it quits with story. But I got REVIEWERS! And that's good enough to keep me going. maybe lol. We had a family reunion. I step on a stapler ouch I was bleeding. Then after that I had a very bad stomach virus. Well enjoy your selves.

**Ch 9 "Market Penalty"**

**By: I wuv u Bunches**

Serenity sat on her bed once again after her shower. She thank god he didn't come after her or take a peek. Her room was now spotless and clean, not a spec of dust. The way she loved it. Serenity doesn't know what to do at the moment. She can't go to work because of Kaiba. She can't leave because of Kaiba. He may go about the house and wreck the place. Just when the day couldn't get any worst the weatherman said it was going to rain. She had to go to the store to pick up some supplies and food. _I wonder what vampires eat besides blood. Hmm_… She couldn't stand being in the same place as him so she decided to go to the store. If there was a mess to come back to, it was better then being in the same place with him. She gambled with her chances of Kaiba's behavior. If only she had a tranquilizer with lots and lots of any drug. She would be very happy with the blacked out vampire, maybe kick him a few times and throw him out the window. Ohhh watch him fly. Serenity giggled at her idea, but still no tranquilizer. Serenity sighed about the tranquilizer.

"I'm leaving Kaiba," Serenity notified into her quiet room making up her mind that she would depart. There was no answer. "Did you hear me?" Everything was still. He made her sound crazy like she was talking to herself.

"Yeah, yeah do what ever you want," he said in a tired tone waving his hand to shoo her away in the darken area. Kaiba was in the closet and he just won't come out, although Serenity covered all the windows with curtains hindering of any light exposure, but he just wouldn't come out. Serenity tried to poke her head once or twice to see what was up with him, but his back was to the shutters. She couldn't see anything but the back of black trench coat.

Kaiba heard the door slam as a sign of Serenity's haste she left the apartment without saying another word. _Wow that was pretty fast guess she doesn't like me that much, but that will change MUAHAHAHAH._ Kaiba opened her closet door creaking his head left and right to keep a look out if anybody else was at her apartment. Kaiba wasn't really that tired. He decided to cause more trouble for Serenity. He was happy that Serenity was so considerate to cover all the windows for him from the sunlight. Those nasty sunburns will kill will do great damage. Now he can wreck her whole apartment MUAHAHAHA. He dashed downstairs to get the job done before she comes back.

He opened all the cupboards. Everything that was there was thrown to the ground. Dishes became cracked. Tablecloths were thrown back. Plants were over turned and robed the kitchen tile floor. Medicine bottles became drained of there formula. The fridge held a glare of the emptiness. The freezer was flooded; the whole thing was now a big ice cube. All unopened letters were thrown in the trash then syrup was poured down over them draping the white envelope of the thick density of the liquid. He cracked all perfume and cologne bottles that were in the guest rooms_. That will teach them to spray too much crap on._

He took knives from the drawer and stuck them to the wall while playing darts with them. The sink pipe that was once clear with open passage way was now clogged by Kaiba's leftover peanut butter, which he found a jar, stashed away for diagnosis. He jammed the VCR with multiple dvd discs and also removed them of the covering and binding or label. Kaiba changed all the clocks in the apartment to all numerous times, smashed up mirrors and paintings. He turned on the fan and started to throw papers in the air. "It's snowing" he yelped in delight. Toilet rolls were stolen from the bathroom and webbed themselves about the huge apartment. He poured expired milk all over the carpet hallway. It's stinks. The only room that he left untouched was Serenity's. _Ain't I so considerate?_ Her room remained clean and smelled of her light aroma.

Things at home were a bit out of order...

Serenity at the local super market scanned the shelves. The various prices made Serenity felt queasy, she wasn't really sure is she could pay for all of it. The colorful cereal boxes reminded her of her childhood life. The light wheat aroma filled the aisle, which Serenity stood in. The air-conditioned store gave Serenity some chills. The place was always too cold for her. Serenity rubbed her arms together to gather some warmth.

She had her checklist with her that Joey had made. There were food stains scattered about on the list. The stains smeared certain words adding to the already messy scribble. The paper itself was not in good condition it was a crinkled and produced a gagging odor. Joey's handwriting is not the easiest in the world to read. Serenity squinted trying to make out the lettering.

Joey usually eats over half the food that was bawled on the list. _"Clean up on aisle four,"_ said a deep voice over the intercom followed by a click of a phone. Serenity went on her marry way to get some milk which was in isle four. The poor girl she didn't know. Once she was there she was shocked at what she saw two guys that resemble Malik and Ryou very much except their hair and what they were doing. Serenity without a doubt recognized them as her two friends' yami. The Yamis and their hikari went their separate ways due to the whole slayer vampire ordeal.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug," urged Bakura pounding his fist in the air excitement shining in his eyes. A great big puddle of milk was surrounding him. All his clothes were pale from a white liquid. His mouth was wet from the milk contest he was having with Marik. Marik was gulping down a gallon of milk trying to finish it in one breath. His front was all covered in milk spilling to the floor. All around them was opened candy wrappers, ripped up potato chip bags, empty gallons of milk and orange juice, half open peanut butter and jelly jars, bread scattered across the once clean tile floor, and price tags that have been ripped off. Serenity was just happy that there was nobody else on the aisle. If anybody tried to stop these two nutcase vampires they will go straight to the shadow realm.

Bakura suddenly stopped when he saw Serenity. He recognized her as the girl that Kaiba been playing with. He dares not make a wrong move on her because if he did and Kaiba would eventually find out, his ass will be on the line. Marik stopped as well as what really intrigued Bakura, but milk was still gushing down Marik's mouth, and he dropped the gallon of milk releasing into a coughing fit. The fallen gallon made the puddle larger pumping the rest of its content to the gray floor.

"I know you… you're that girl" Bakura stated standing rigid to his spot pointing a finger at her while Marik coughed franticly in the background. Milk that was sprayed frantically on both of the yami's hair formed tiny tears and plunge to the ground.

Serenity was a bit offended she didn't like to be called 'that girl' "What girl?" she questioned calmly.

"You know, the girl that Kaiba plays with"

_Plays with? Plays with? Does he think I'm his toy? I'm going to get him later._ _The nerve of that guy!_ Before Serenity could think of what to say. Her mind already answered for her. "Yes I'm that girl"

Marik stopped his coughing fit. He breathed inhaling and exhaling slowly making sure his windpipes was clear of fluids. He rose from his crouching position and studied Serenity. Bakura told him to back off and that she was Kaiba's girl through their mind link. But Marik didn't listen and started to venture toward her completely ignoring Bakura's warning.

Serenity started to back off. She was feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Her fingers were drained of heat. Her legs became weak Her mind was confused. Marik started to come closer anger flickering in his amethyst half slit eyes not blinking to the hardness of the stare. Bakura looked around for something to slow down Marik's stride. He found a jelly jar. Bakura sneaked up behind Marik, ready his feet, crouched into place. With one hard and slippery swing he whacked Marik head pretty hard and so violently that the jar smashed into tiny raindrops. The glass clinked a million times once for each piece of the broken jelly jam glass puzzle. Marik rolled his eyes to the back of his head and fell forward. He was knocked out shocked and in wonder. "I want you to leave this place" Bakura said in a low tone narrowing his eyes "and never shop here again or he…" Bakura pointed to the un-conscious guy on the ground "will come and get you" Bakura was not practically thrilled of doing what he just did. But this is what it takes to save a friend's ass. Plus it was kind of fun on his part.

Serenity nodded obediently. She was quite afraid of Marik. Serenity was so shocked with the misfortune that she went straight home and forgot about the whole purpose that she was there. Sweat was pouring down the side of Serenity face. Her palms were wet she couldn't get a grip. Her face pale drained of all colors. Her throat was dry no words could be uttered. Her breath was hollow. Her heart was in a race. Serenity quickly drove home her stomach churning on every turn.

When Kaiba was done he went to take a nice long relaxing bath and waited for Serenity reappearance. After ten minutes he heard the door open silently and with a quick click shut. It was Serenity he could sense it, but he couldn't sense anger from her but fear. He could also conclude that whatever she felt was not because of her apartment but of something else. He shrugged it off. Women were always hyperventilating. He rested his arm on the side of the tub. The cold white metal stung his upper limb.

After five minutes Serenity notice her surroundings. She let out a loud screech. "Kaiba!" the color in her pale face came back to her. Surging through her veins was anger. The event that had taken place a while ago was long forgotten.

"I'm here," he yelled from his position from the bathroom. His voice echoed through the halls leading Serenity to his location and her destination. Bubbles was up to his bare chest. He was clutching bubbles in his hand trying to blow a bubble.

"Kaiba, you…" Serenity stopped at what she saw. She slapped her face with both of her hands covering her eyes pressing her pupils shut tight. He was in the tub just plain too happy to wait for her to walk in on him like this. The heat in the bathroom somehow warmed her up. His soapy aroma filled her head. Waves of water from Kaiba's body movements could be heard. "What are you doing?" she whispered transparently embarrassed of his foreign behavior.

"Isn't it obvious I'm taking a bath." He said adding some sarcasm "Want to join?" he said in a low seductive voice.

"No I'm fine thank you," she said her face flushing a dark crimson through her tightly closed hands. Her hands were covering her eyes ever so tightly. Serenity wanted to turn around and leave but was afraid she would slam herself against the doorframe or something in her path. Then she would like a complete idiot.

"Come on…" he made a grab for her arm, pulling her closer. Serenity fell to the floor next to the tub. "It would be fun" he whispered into her ear. He uncovered her eyes with his wet hands. Serenity was happy the whole surface of the water was masked with bubbles. She wouldn't regret on things she wasn't ready to see.

Her face to began to flare up her darkest shade yet. She never liked these situations with him. "What happened downstairs?" She said trying to keep her voice steady and looking away from his face. She was trying to change the subject.

"Well I don't know you tell me. I was here the whole time." His grip on her was firm. He stared at her for a moment admiring her delicate complexion. His eyes grew dark to the color of the ragging ocean in the midst of nights. Somewhere in there, there was fire brewing behind his eyes. He pulled her into a longing, lusting and needed kiss. She was shocked once more. Her hazel eyes soon enjoyed the mood. Her heart began to race. Her breaths were short. Her legs were now numb from kneeling on the floor. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to hold her closer, closing up the gap that was between them. Water from his wet dripping arm slithered down the side of her face and onto the back of her shirt. She smelled the sweet aroma of her soap that he had used washing over her. He was the first to break away but her eyes showed lust. He couldn't give her what she wanted yet. He wanted to play with her.

Then there was a bubble silence. You can only hear the bubbles bubbling. Kaiba smiled to himself. She was the first to break the bubbling silence. "Um… Kaiba how did you get in here last night anyway?"

"That's a vampire's secret" he said waving a finger in the air pondering it back and forth.

"Fine" she pouted, crossing her arms upon her chest. "Don't tell me"

"Good, cause I'm not," he said mocking her also crossing his arms.

"Hmph"

He couldn't resist. She looked too cute he just had to do it. He pulled her into another trial. When they did break for air. He nuzzled her ear and the back of her neck. He heard her moan. Kaiba smiled his wicked smile.

"Did you go to the store, at all, where are the groceries?" He breathed coldly he was hungry from not eating anything last night. The warm bath was to alleviate his hunger but that didn't work. But he found something else to soothe his hunger…Serenity.

She was now very quiet. "No I didn't go," she answered simply. She didn't think it was wise to tell him what happen at that store. She also noticed that he didn't eat anything last night. _What do vampire's eat besides blood anyway?_

She was now very quiet. Kaiba rolled his eyes. He had this kind of affect on women. "Why?" he asking the most obvious of questions.

"I have to go to another store" she left from the floor with a slight breeze and closed the bathroom door behind her. The last of her auburn hair was all he could see. It was not sensible to stay long with him. Serenity fought with her conscious. She didn't know what's right from wrong any more. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Her bone reveled methodically through her skin. Her mind drifted back to a certain scene in the bathroom of her apartment… She relaxed…

TBC…

Please REVIEW!

**Note 3: **I was going to put something here but I forgot. A couple days later. Oh yeah I remember now. Never walk under a ladder. It may seem that you don't have bad luck for that week but then everyday something bad will happen!


	10. Duke Dilemma

**Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own yugioh blah blah and that's a fact**

**Ch 10 "Duke Dilemma"**

By: I wuv u Bunches

Serenity had to admit that Marik was crazy. She listened to Bakura's warning and will never set foot in that store again. Serenity settled her car in the right position before entering into another store, which was an extra fifteen minutes drive she sighed as so much gas was wasted. It wasn't all that bad as long as she doesn't see that sand colored haired man again.

Scanning through the list quickly picking up junk food here and there, she wondered what Kaiba would eat. Breakfast and snacks were generally made up of the items in her cart. She needed to stock up before Joey gets back he would be really hungry and irritated about his ticket problem.

"Hey Serenity" said a voice all too familiar to her. A voice that made her skin crawled, her breath stop, and her hair standing on ends. _Why?_

She turned around quickly afraid of who it was. She wanted to see if the truth in the back of her mind was truly real. His emerald eyes were shining with delight with still that dice earring of his. It was true alright he was here. "D-Duke" She faltered unsure of what to do.

"Yes that's me. What are you doing here?" he said in a friendly manner. with a swish of his ponytail and throwing back his bangs. He still got that annoying habit of his. _This guy needs to get a hair cut. Seriously._ Duke still had feelings for Serenity. He only lied about the situation at hand because he wanted to be friends with her first just to get her comfortable around him. It was all a lie… soon she will be his.

He ventured closer to her…

Marik woke up from the concussion he had an hour sixteen minutes and 45 seconds ago. "What the hell was that?" he yelled at the ceiling, which oddly enough there were birds flying around trapped from the closed roof and balloons half filled with carbon sucked into the air conditioning vent. Marik rubbed his bloody bruise painfully. The bruise has now grown twice it size and transform into an odd mixture of color of red and purple. Blood was leaked over his hair and shirt, dripping down the side of his face.

Sitting on the floor behind the evil tanned Egyptian boy with a bucket of vanilla ice cream on his lap was Bakura. Many colorful play spoons were rammed on the surface of the pale yellow dessert. The ice cream melted quickly and wrapped themselves over Bakura's tongue.

Bakura let the question hung in the air for a few moments then finishing his thirty-sixth bite, "What do you mean, I saved your life! You looked like you were going to mug her." Bakura said in a cold tone or was it the cold ice cream. "If I let you get closer to her. You would not be still here." He said through mouth full of the melting vanilla ice.

"WHAT! Her _who_?" Marik said raising a brow getting up and slapping his front of invisible dirt.

"The girl that was here a moment ago." Bakura spoke pointing a spoon in the air trying to make Marik remember. "I swear you have short term memory loss" Marik always had bad memory. Like during commercials he would forget what show he was watching. Or going about the house to a certain location, but once he got there he would forget what he needed or what to do there.

"_Short term memory loss_," Marik mimicking Bakura's whiny voice perking his lips. "I wouldn't have it BUT because of you!" Marik threw his arm up and pointed to the bruise upon his temple. "This happened!" there was a moment of brief pause then, "Oh, that girl?" Marik posted in the air snapping his fingers of the memory, showing Bakura that his brain was fine until he smashed it. "I wasn't trying to mug her. You idiot" Marik said dusting off pieces of glass, which stuck themselves to his thick hair.

"Sure looked like it to me. If you get caught messing with her OH HO HO it will be nice knowing ya" Bakura chuckled covering his mouth with his frost bitten hand. The sly smile and half closed eyes emitting from his face out of joy.

"Look I wasn't staring at her," Marik grieved, "I was glaring at something behind her!" Marik corrected pointing to once Serenity stood but behind her.

"Oh really" Bakura had laid the bucket upon the floor in front of him and used two spoons to feed himself, one blue and red.

"Yes, I saw him. I can recognize his face anywhere. He ran right past us."

"Yeah that helps a lot" Bakura said sarcastically "Almost everyone ran right past us in this aisle when they saw the blood and you on the ground." Bakura nodded to the ground as he spoke. There was a bloodstain upon the floor and a brief outline of Marik's shoulder blades where the crimson liquid spilled. The dried blood was getting pretty hard to be scrapped away.

"You didn't see him?" Marik questioned arching his eyebrow loosening his face of the harden blood that glued his facial features in one structure. "That guy with cheerleaders, pony tail hair, green eyes, loves dices"

"You mean that guy that loves to play dice games, always has with cheerleaders with him, has green eyes and a pony tail hair, that just ran by here a moment ago" Bakura said looking up from his frozen ice cream.

"Yes that basically what I just said" Marik growled rolling his eyes. Bakura usually did this he would repeat everything that he could remember just to get the point to his companion that he understood. But really he would do this when he has no interest in the matter. "But did you see him?" Marik questioned turning around. He had gone to the end of the aisle to check if the dice boy was still there. Few customers screamed when they saw the blood dragging down the side of Marik's temple. But Marik reassured them that they were shooting a movie and all this was an act. Marik prohibited any of them to enter the aisle.

"Oh yeah, he ran right up to your unconscious body and did something to you hair. Then ran away." Bakura stated he was too busy eating his ice cream to care whatever happened to Marik.

"**WHAT**!" Marik yelled putting his hands up adding some drama. "**BAKURA DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS…?**" when Marik heard no response but slurping noises from the unknown thing his companion was eating. "**HE IS A SHAPE SHIFTER HE CAN CHANGE INTO ANYTHING OR ANYONE**."

When Bakura heard sharp shifter he was caught off guard. They still exist? He thought they had vanished off the face of hell. But he shrugged it off. He got nothing against them. If he doesn't mess with them they don't mess with him. Enemies right now was not what he needed. He was in debt of too many other vampires, already owing them money way more than he could afford. "Anyway I have something to show you." Bakura held up the bucket of ice cream motioning for Marik to come join him. "I bet it will taste good and calm your nerves. Mortals says it some kind of dessert. I believe it was I Scream"

"I Scream?" Marik raised his eyebrow in oddity of the title positioning himself on the floor beside Bakura placing his back against the freezer door.

"Here" Bakura pulled out a one of the many spoons with a huge chunk of vanilla on it for cohort. Marik put the vanilla flavor in his mouth. The cold ice touched his tongue. He let out a howl. It was cold. He did never expect this.

When he finished his first huge bite he commented, "Amazing. Now I know why they called it that" Bakura nodded in agreement. Once they finished the half-gallon in front of them then they moved on to their next half gallon of strawberry. Of course the manager did come by and try to stop them. Marik knocked him out with a quick blow after many times of trying to convince him that it was part of their act. Many other employees saw the eating ice cream maniacs, tried to stop them also, but once again got punched out. The aisle was left empty with many plastic spoons, not all the vanilla was licked off it. Cartons of ice cream rolled about upon the floor. Next to the melted ice cream laid the bodies of three employees and one obnoxious manager their noses bleeding and blending with the ice cream. Imagine that!

Bakura and Marik crazily drove to another supermarket one that was about thirteen minutes drive away with their stolen white van. They decided to rob that place and show their legion about the dessert. They will make fortunes. They drove frantically around the streets laughing and causing trouble. Angry drivers honked at them yelling and cursing at the top of their lungs. The bloodsuckers' driving was not something to brag about at all

The streets were crazy… the store was unnerving… where do you want to be right now…did I mention Bakura and Marik crashed into a lamppost… and chased the police instead of vice versa.

"Hi Duke. I'm here to do my shopping," she said avoiding his eyes and keeping them on the items about the shelves. She wanted the conversation short as possible. She always avoided going any places alone with him. He did casually mentioned that he didn't have feeling for her, but she was too smart and saw through his lies. _Who does he think he is? Loser!_

"Oh, is it true that you are going out with that guy in the park" he spoke innocently using Tristan's complaints to his advantages.

_What? How does he know about this?_ "Yes it is true" _how am I going to get out of this one?_ "How do you know about that?"

"I have eyes and ears and I use them to my advantage" Serenity growled in her throat, he was going in circles with his answers, but no direct reply. "Is he here with you?" Duke enjoyed lame excuses his job was to corner her in her web of lies. The guy that was seen in the park with Serenity was nowhere near her current location.

Flames erupted inside of her. Duke was acting very inquisitive asking question, which he very well knows the answer to. "Yes, he is… is in the bathroom" she managed to squeeze out.

Meanwhile outside the store two crazed maniacs were driving a van down the streets and crashed into the lamppost. Not understanding at all what the green light red light thing does. Somehow it controls the mind of the metal rectangle to stop and go. But somehow it didn't control theirs. They were a bit disappointed by this. _Remarkable! I have to get one of those._ Both of the psychotics thought. The psychopaths both placed the idea on their mentally to do list when they cover the world in darkness BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Come on, lets go" the pair sneaked inside the store and making sure to check the frozen isle that if there was any I Scream to rob and steal. Strangely enough the frozen aisle was robbed of the frozen desert. The villains sighed and hung their heads low, they started venturing to the exit. But on their way to the front door they notice the auburn hair girl once more her bright aurora of anger was really hard to miss. Bakura stopped Marik with a thrust of his arm; a guy was unmistakably flirting with Kaiba's girl. o.0 The man was putting on his best looks, smiles, and charms. Bakura had to tell Kaiba about this.

Kaiba was getting out and drying himself off with Serenity's towel wrapping it snuggly around his waist. Ohh Serenity wouldn't like that_. Hey Kaiba, Bakura here, I'm at the same store with your girl and it seems like some guy is messing with her. She seemed really annoyed._ Serenity aura was emitting waves of hate with a passion all over.

_What does he look like?_ Kaiba answered quickly pacing himself. He was not really afraid of the competition but he has to be there to claim what was rightfully his…the young beauty.

_Ponytail, green eyes, and a weird earring…_

_Watch them, I coming _He ended the mind connection there. He was not at all happy with Duke's action after he personally warned and threatened him about not venturing anywhere in a mile of her. Kind of hash isn't it? He was acting like more then a parent than a lover. Kaiba probed Duke's mind once before when he sent Duke on that special mission to her apartment. Duke was lying through his yellow rotting teeth about his likes and dislikes. Afterward he threatened Duke not to appear near her for her safety. Kaiba never trusted Duke furthermore he sensed an aura around Duke that wasn't somewhat fully mortal.

Kaiba threw on a shirt and pants; leaving his robe he wouldn't need it. He knew exactly which store she was at, call it blind instinct. It was cloudy there wasn't much rays of light that hit him, but he still needed more strength he is so very hungry. Ignoring his hunger and concentrating on her safety, he zoomed pasted the automatic doors toward her. A gust of wind blew up behind Kaiba adding the effect of the superior one in the whole store. Girls giggled and pointed the figure that just entered the store. Kaiba ignored them. He sniffed the air following Serenity's scent. He swiftly strode through numerous aisles in the store to her location._ Why is this place so vast and full of people?_ Was the question that popped into Kaiba's head.

"So uh… what are we looking at here?" Marik questioned leaning in on the edge of the lane.

"Them" Bakura announced pointing to Serenity and Duke.

"I don't get it, is this suppose to be funny" Marik said cracking open a jar of jam that was laying upon the shelf, which they were leaning against. With a quick whip of his fore finger he dug into the purple sweet and wiped it off with his tongue.

"That's Serenity and Duke" Bakura took a swing at the strange violet dessert.

"Who's Serenity? … Oh, that girl and that morpher I can recognize him even if he using some else's skin. I wonder what he want with Girl?" Marik questioned while he swabbed the violet jelly in his mouth getting his tongue familiar with the foreign food.

"Yes she-"

"Be quiet Bakura let me listen to what they are saying" Marik motioned with his hand to closed Bakura's mouth and sticking two fingers of jelly into his lips.

"So what happen so far?" A figure said from behind them said in an anticipated voice.

"AHHH" both Marik and Bakura screeched nearly dropping the precious jar of jelly.

"Gosh Kaiba don't do that" Marik yelped. He then started stroking his jelly jar. Once Marik finds an object he really approves of he would get easily attached to it quickly for example that jar he is stroking.

"What happened?" Kaiba growled repeating his question again ignoring their remarks.

"Lets listen and see" Bakura said pointing to the pair of talking mortals and additionally making a grab for the dark lavender jar.

"Yes he is… is in the restroom" Serenity managing barely to speak her words. She really wanted to climb into a hole and die since Duke was asking her all these questions, which would be answered with lies. All lies.

"Oh really, I didn't see him come in with you?" Serenity's throat was squeezed in a lump. Her breath was caught. The question took her off guard. The question was way out of line. She really wanted to punch him now.

There was no doubt about it Duke was stalking her. But Duke only sees the outside thank god he doesn't know what happened inside her small apartment or he…

There will be drama and fist fight. Serenity was quiet. She didn't know what to say. Now she swear Duke is crazy. She was running out of time. Now she is wrapped up in her webs of lies plus Duke kind of made her say them lies. _Stupid Duke!_

"Time for me to step in." mumbled Kaiba leaving the protection of the shelves.

"Good luck" Marik hollowed cheerfully from behind Kaiba. Bakura slapped his forehead. There was something in that jelly that makes vampires extra cheerful and happy and plus the color purple don't it just make you happy. Kaiba didn't need luck. He got this in the bag. Kaiba pulled his shoulders up, tilted his nose toward the sky and but on his arrogant face. Kaiba stood proudly and walked tall.

"Serenity who are you talking to?" questioned Kaiba from behind her with a sly smile of superiority.

She was too delighted to hear that voice it was Kaiba whom came to rescue her again, her vampire in shining armor. "Hi Seto" she said half dashing and half skipping toward him. His smirked grew by the word she just said. His name just rolled off her tongue so naturally. He pulled her into a tight squeeze leaving Duke astounded.

"What are you doing here and how is that possible that you got out the house, let alone your two friends?" she said through her smile from under Kaiba's arm, but her tone was nothing but cheerful. Serenity gave a glance at Bakura and Marik. Marik saw that she was looking his way. He waved at her. Serenity arched her eyebrow. _What is wrong with that guy?_ _Wasn't he crazy like an hour ago?_

"Why I'm here to rescue you," he said stroking her hair. He always admired how soft it was.

"I don't need rescuing" her voice sounding muffed from underneath his muscular arms trying to enjoy the moment.

Duke came closer to the struggling couple. He noticed that it was Kaiba. He started to swear. He knew that Serenity was Kaiba's but he insisted on stealing her right from under his nose. Sadly it didn't turned out as planed. He will have to try again, again, again, and again. I think I can. I think I can. Chooo choooo

"I'm your boyfriend, we have been dating for maybe about a year." Kaiba said quickly under his breath as Duke drew nearer. Kaiba indeed knew Duke was a nosy person. He will ask all these personal questions. The guy doesn't know when to shut up. Now does he.

"Wh-!"

Before she can give him a straight answer. He grabbed her shoulders and twirled her around to face Duke. "Introduce me," he hissed in her ear and placing a hand around her waist.

"Um… D-Duke this is Seto my boyfriend, Seto this is Duke a friend of mine." Serenity was not really comfortable with Kaiba's hand movments.

Duke was messing in the wrong territory. He knew what Kaiba was capable of. He will back off now and get Serenity later. He will wait in the dark until the time is right. Then he will strike when Serenity or Kaiba least expect it.

"Oh and how long have you two been dating?"

"A year" they both echoed. Serenity turned around and stared into Kaiba's eyes while he gazed back into hers making a lovey dovey scene so Duke would leave. Duke was indeed getting uncomfortable he glance toward the side waiting for them to stop but once they didn't. He decided to give up this time. The whole scene really wanted to make him gag. His hairs just literally stood on ends. He hated Kaiba. One day he will steal what is most precious to Kaiba and that is a promise he is willing and forever going to keep.

"Well I have to go" Duke spoke from behind his positive side. Serenity and Kaiba didn't say anything trying to make the scene fluffy as possible. Duke gave a wave goodbye and headed in the opposite direction away from the couple he soon would break.

"This is gay lets go to the toy isle, get the mask, rob the place, and go home" said Marik in a bored tone

"Fine, but I get the Frankenstein mask" Bakura reasoned.

Marik shrugged "Doesn't matter to me, I want the Batman mask"

"Wait what are going to steal? There was no I Scream."

"… we'll think of something on the way"

Serenity face began to burn like red chili peppers. Her breath was caught short again. Her heart pace quickened all the while all this happen she stared back at him. Kaiba just gazed back into her pupils there was no physical emotion at all displaying from him. But mentally that was a different story. He was a vampire his breath can't be caught; his heart can't rise in pressure. Serenity held her gaze in place. She knew she was going to regret this later but… she drooped her eyes and leaned in…

TBC…

Please review. I got a paper cut. Those things burns!


	11. Blood Tribulation

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. It 2 in the morning. I'm tired

BY I wub u bunches

**Ch 11 "Blood Tribulation"**

When Duke left they would never know. The world seemed to freeze around them. Blue eyes staring into hazel. It was a scene of true love. But when asked if it was true feelings they were revealing to one another. The answer would be simple; it was just an act to get rid of the enemy, just that, nothing else. Two souls of different world, together they hide the same feelings for the other. They were yin and yang. One side fighting for good while the other fighting for his own selfish desires. They were completely two different people. But do keep this in mind opposites do tend to attract.

Serenity heart banged inside her chest wall too rapid to keep track. She didn't know what she was doing; unsure of her mind's thought, then she leaned in and kissed him. Kaiba was startled by her boldness. He blinked for several seconds for the shock to register in his mind. Once the brain waves were transmitted, he dragged her closer to him until their flesh met and to his satisfactory. He French kiss her all the way.

"Kaiba?" a womanly voice at the end of the aisle called out, the name of her fellow colleague

Kaiba snapped his eyes opened. He and Serenity both pulled away abruptly. Their moment cut short by a female figure with brunette hair and tanned skin. Kaiba groaned at the women's approach. On instinct he positioned his hand upon Serenity's waist. "Of all the places, I run into you here" she stated flatly no hit of bliss in her voice. She glared rigidly at Kaiba's hand and where it was. She was not at all happy, but she didn't let that show while Serenity was out a doubt getting irritated at the woman's appearance.

"Isis!" Kaiba whispered, the name barely leaving his lips. Serenity stood there watching in wonderment of how these two know each other. Who is she to Kaiba? "What are you doing here?" Kaiba seethed.

"What is it a crime to be out here in midday" she threw back revealing her sharp fangs, her dark eyes then moved to the girl in Kaiba's arm. "I see you have moved on." She spoke throwing him now a red glare "and on so quickly" she let the words slur through her tongue.

"Leave her out of this" Kaiba hollered raising his voice. "She has nothing to do with this"

Serenity couldn't help but feel a prang of jealousy from the women. Judging by the way the conversation has gone so far, she wondered what Kaiba's underground life was like.

"My, you have changed a lot, _love_" she plastered a sneer, "It is a shame a vampire lord like you with a mortal"

"Silence, you _prick_ how dare you speak to me that way!" Kaiba yelled raising a finger and sharking with rage. His anger was about to reach its boiling point. His grip tightened around Serenity's hips. Serenity was melting under his pressure. She couldn't really say or do anything.

"I can speak to you anyway I wish. I don't need your consent." She yelled back about to reach her boiling point. _Prick_ was the last word he called her before he left that evening, blood was watered all along the wooden floor of a small cottage among the woods, it was the most heartbreaking thing for her and she didn't want to be reminded of that ever again,. "Well, I should leave seems to me like I have a date with Lehar"

"What? Don't tell me your dating Lehar, the last time you went out with him was th-"

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" Isis emotional side was about to emerge, salty water began to form, but she blinked them back and wouldn't let them fall. She mustn't show weakness, he was not worth her tears.

"I was only trying to help, he was not a good person you know" Kaiba mentioned through gritted teeth.

"You! Help! HA! I'm going to take my leave, good day Kaiba" she turned her head and nothing more was exchanged between the two of them.

Serenity was confused. She shouldn't be showing any kind of anger or jealousy toward the older women, but yet she was. The real question lingering in her mind was why? She didnt care what happened to Kaiba. He is nobody to her. Yes, a nobody. She kept feeding herself the lies inside of her. _Why should I care for him? _She asked herself over and over again, frustration rushing into her blood. _Because he is a friend. Yes, he is a friend and nothing more._

She turned to Kaiba faking a smile "Well who was she?"

"Forget about her, she isn't anybody worth remembering" Kaiba said shooing the subject off. "Are you okay" he asked in a worried tone, releasing his once tightened hand.

"Fine, fine" she answered. "Um…are you hungry?" she said sounding thoughtful, seeking to start a light conversation wheeling her shopping cart in front of her. The wheels squeaked for every cycle it made. Serenity stayed calm and dismissed Isis as best she could from her mind. There was no use asking Kaiba about it. He was the type when he tells you one way there is no objections. In this case he said she was a nobody, _forget about her._ That is a command not a suggestion. Serenity fought her curiosity and promised herself to ask about this later; because if he were to blow a fuse, it would not be best the anger would be shown here.

"Maybe" he mumbled ignoring all the females that were giving him more then one glance. The range of women that were watching Kaiba disgusted him. They went on with their grocery shopping as if Isis never showed.

Kaiba held the cooler door open for Serenity. She searched for the farthest expiration date she could find among the many white cartons. She picked a nice cold one from behind the others and plopped the gallon into her shopping cart. It made one of them deep hollow noise as it hit the plastic pushcart.

"What do you vampires eat anyway?" she really didn't know. "Besides blood"

"I can consume some solid foods. Like fruits and other foods that are easily digested. But unlike those two over there" he pointed to Bakura and Marik in the toy lane trying on masks and scaring every child that ran by. "They can only consume liquids and thing that can melt into liquid like ice for example."

"How come you can eat soft solids and they can't," she once again pointed to Bakura and Marik. Angry parents were throwing them hate glares and promptly wheeled their carts away as Marik and Bakura laughed at their backsides. They had made five boys, two girls, and four babies cried for there guardians.

"That my dear is my secret," he said leaning against her and cupping her chin.

"Tsk, too many secret is bad for the soul" she said pulling his hand away.

"Buy don't forget my soul is bad so it is actually good for me in a bad way," he reasoned back chuckling in the end, clipping strands of hair between his middle and fore finger, he inhaled the scent it was emitting. "What shampoo do you use love, you smell yummy"

"The same one you just used" she was glaring at him now. She still has not forgiven him for using all her soaps and making a mess all over her bathroom floor. Pupils of different shades landed among the couple.

"Are you saying I'm _yummy?_" he said putting emphases on the last word. He had placed his hand on her spine and leaded her out of the dairy aisle. He never liked mortals much, especially ones with lurking eyes.

"No" she stated too quickly making him focus his attention on her, taking them away from observers among the many people, and doubting her answer.

"Ohh, and too bad I used all of your liquid formula too."

"Well, you are going to buy me some more, aren't you?" she said throwing him a more of a command than a question looking up from crowded lane.

"Nope, unless you come with me love. I'm don't really remember what it was." He said masking his true intentions of breathing in her scent to get some hits of remembering with his oh so flaky memory.

Serenity took one last glance before leaving the dairy aisle. There was no ice cream in the freezing aisle.

"Hurry up Marik get your mask ready." Anxious to get the party started Bakura beckoned his partner in crime to quicken his pace with a wave of his hand. The white haired vampire was keeping an eye out for any employees. Marik had changed his mind about the Batman mask it didn't scared as much kids, as he intended while Bakura kept his. They were going to wait for Kaiba and Serenity to be safely out of the store first. Then rob the vicinity. Kaiba being the man of morals and having a big ego wouldn't approve to this type of concept of robbery. To Kaiba robbery was way below his conducts; he can do it as easily as snapping his fingers. No, he would do something more challenging like exploring the mind of a female mortal woman. Yes they think and act in mysterious ways. So unpredictable.

Marik, failing at selecting another mask chose the exact duplicate as Bakura. The green mask held thick bolts coming out from each temple and stitching were patched across the wrinkled forehead. The purple lips gave an extra spook for the robbery and Halloween.

"Hey that's the same one as mine." Bellowed Bakura from behind his own one-of-a-kind mask as Kaiba ripped off the price tag and set the rubbery mask on.

"Well it scares the kids" articulated Marik.

"Fine" his one-of-a-kind mask was no more. Bakura hung his head down.

"Sh-am-poo" Kaiba pronounced. "You mortals are ridiculous, buying liquids to help make your hair smell good." Kaiba shouted broadcasting it down the shampoo lane and chucking the bottle into the cart after many heads have turned as the strange man sayings. As you can see Kaiba is losing a grip on himself, he has become foggy minded and unaware of his surroundings. He uses anger to clear his head but it doesn't seem to be working. The hunger in him grew just a bit stronger.

"Shhhh" Serenity ordered using the nation sign to lower one's voice. She quickly pushed Kaiba out of the lane and to the checkout counter.

The reason for Kaiba's sudden outburst was the prices of the liquid scent and his growling stomach. It was expensive and way beyond what he would consider spending on anything of that particular nature. He was planning on paying for Serenity's supplies, but that what it cost to be in a love-hate relationship. Serenity wheeled her cart to a self-checkout counter. She stacked and lowed the groceries into the plastic bags. Kaiba watched silently holding a strong grip on the rail of the cart, keeping himself from dropping due to not consuming enough amount of blood in the past couple of days. Blood loomed into his once clear white eyes. His eyes grew red. Images in front of him began to multiply.

Kaiba slap his head with the back of his palm several times before the shock left his mind, the dizziness stopped. Serenity groaned when the green lights flashed her total, $113.83. "I'll pay for you, love," he said whipping out a credit card. Through all this pain he still manages to look confident and over all, on top, but that will steadily begin to fall.

"What?" she questioned twisting her neck around to face him, for a moment fire burned in his eyes, indicating a vampires desire for blood right before they feed. Serenity looked like a nice meal; maybe she will like it better on his side, becoming a vampire could be fun for her that way she would have experience both sides, the good and the bad. "Vampires have credit cards?"

"Oh, this? This isn't mine I took off a guy that died."

"You took it off a dead guy?" Serenity did not believe a word he said.

"Well he didn't need it"

"Ok, then let me ask you this, what were you snooping around a dead guy for?"

Kaiba's quick tongue was slowing down. He couldn't processes things as fast anymore. The muscles in him were giving away. There wasn't enough blood left in his system to keep himself from just standing up let alone talk. He said the first thing that came to mind, "Alright, I killed him"

"Vampires like you will never change" she said shaking her head. Kaiba raised the card slowly, his hand violently vibrating. The left grabbed his right hand to halt the trembling. He shut his eyelids tight for a moment to stop the dizziness, beads of sweat pooled down the side of his face. In one solid motion he wiped the card through the credit machine. He then scribbled some random cursive for the signature confirmation. Serenity was too busy too notice, filling up the emptied cart again with bags of grocery. He rocked back and forth unable to keep his solid position.

They slowly left the store…

The sun had just set…

But he was too weak to hunt…

Kaiba let out cold breaths. He was losing much energy. He was weak and getting paler by the moment. He hadn't had anything to eat let alone he was out in the middle of the day not a good situation to be in if you're a vampire. Serenity wondered why Kaiba was so quiet, usually he would give snide remarks but with one glance at him she saw the shape he was in. She couldn't help but worry and she fell frightened. "Kaiba are you ok? You don't look too good"

Kaiba tightened his grip on the cart.

His pace to her car was slowing down.

She noticed.

They arrived to her car.

He fell to the ground.

"Hey did Kaiba and Girl left yet?" Barked Marik.

"Yup lets get this party started" Shouted Bakura. "Do you want the shiny one or the black one?"

"Shiny silver for me" Marik said with glee, gladly taking the gun.

Silver stars were thrown barely missing the two of their heads. "You know, your little friend is in trouble."

"Vivian!" Bakura excitedly shouted. The asian girl with pony tails smiled back, her traditional yellow dress.

"What friend?" Marik asked

"This girl and her vampire out in the parking lot. He was only half conscious"

"We should go and see what's up with Kaiba"

"B-b-but I wanted to use my shiny silver gun" Marik whined.

"You can use it later, lets go find Kaiba"

"Thanks Viv-" the young aerobics girl was gone.

"I need blood" Kaiba said through dry and hollow breath. Blood in these circumstances was the best thing. Solid food would help but as not as effective. Serenity looked around franticly she didn't know what to do, she only had one choice, and she had to give her blood to him. She shoved her wrist under Kaiba's nose. "Take mine" she was healthy, her blood was clean.

He looked at her wide-eyed. He would never of dreamt of biting her or maybe he has, but that would only out of lust. He had a lot of self-control before he got any where near her. She was too precious to him. She had a nice life at stake he didn't want to ruin it. He didn't want to harm her. "No, I'm not taking yours" he said pushing her arm away. Leaning against the rear of her car, he opened and closed his eyes slowly breathing in the night air.

"Take it," she said holding up her wrist and turning her head, squinting her eyes away from the scene.

He didn't want to. She looked most inviting though. Her small wrist was bumped of fresh blood. But he couldn't. "No! Grab some little kid"

"What that's inhuman. That's murder." She once again shoved her wrist under his nose. Her scent came into contact with his nostrils. He slowly reached out for her arm.

Bakura sensed something and so did Marik . Kaiba's aura was in the air, which means only one thing his life force draining. They followed the aura to the parking lot. Once there they witness Kaiba's pale face. The color in is lips were vanishing. His dark aura around him was flying away, going up to the evening sky. Serenity couldn't see that his aura was fading. His time was running out he needs blood and quick. Serenity's wrist was looming closer to Kaiba. Kaiba had a nice firm grip on Serenity's arm. Kaiba's mouth was beginning to open slowly revealing his sharp vampire teeth ready to mark Serenity.

"Stop!" yelled Bakura. Serenity blinked her eyes opened. Kaiba released his hold on Serenity's wrist. Not a drop of blood has been touch by the hungry vampire.

Serenity saw Bakura and Marik she begged them for help. "He needs help" she was nearly in tears her wrist was still up to his nose. Kaiba was trying very hard not to bite it. Marik and Bakura wondered how this happened.

"What happened?" Marik said in a calm voice.

"He needs blood" stated Serenity.

"What Kaiba you didn't get enough blood?" Bakura wondered why. If you hungry you should eat.

"I could if I had the time. I was with her the whole night" Kaiba stated from the floor with a rough voice.

"What were you doing together the whole night? And so revolting that Kaiba had to skip all meals?" question Marik he hoped for something juicy.

"What you guys just stop playing around Kaiba needs help." Serenity was getting afraid. A drop of tear left her face and fell on Kaiba's faint cheek. She didn't know why she was crying. She didn't know when she started developing feeling for him. She didn't know what to do. She just feels so helpless. Kaiba reached up his cold hand and wiped her tears away. Serenity grabbed his hand for reassurance that he wouldn't let go.

"Girl, we are flying back to your place, would you kindly lead us to where is that you live" Marikcommand. Bakura and Marik had to reschedule their plans for the store and what they need to do now is help Kaiba. The guys pulled Kaiba's weight around their shoulders.

"We will follow you by air" ordered Bakura to Serenity.

Serenity didn't hesitate. She ran at high speed to her car they could follow her from the sky. "Marik I want you to gather some humans, but no corpse the next thing we want is a freaked out girl." Marik gave a nod and flew into the sky. The sun had just set. The air was still warm. Bakura released his black leather wings while Marik grabed one of the customer that was coming into the store. He bit her hard and fiercely. He drained her blood and poured it in a cup. This was all done in a matter of seconds and with nobody's attention. He looked around for more victims. He needed more then one person to do this job when he was done. Marik unfurled his bat like wings and headed in the same direction as Bakura.

Bakura waited in the air for the signal that she would give from her window if anybody were home. But thankfully noone was. Serenity lived in an apartment. She had to use the elevator to get to her room. It would have been a sight to see vampires flying through the lobby. Her slayer friends would kill them without question. She dashed to her window not bothering to take off her shoes. She appeared at her windowsill and lifted the curtains. Bakura saw that everything was clear. He flew Kaiba in and laid him on her bed. Kaiba was in between unconscious and consciousness state. Shortly after this Marik flew in with a big gush of wind with cups of blood complete with lid. He was holding about a gallon worth of blood.

Kaiba was shaking now his aura was fading quickly. Sweat was pouring down the side of his temple. Serenity took the cup full of warm blood from Kaiba's hand. She tilted Kaiba's back up to rest against a pillow. She sat next to him to stop his shaking his head resting against her chest for support. She put one arm around him and the other arm feed him the red liquid.

When Kaiba had finished his third cup of blood that anybody dare say anything. The colors in his cheeks were coming back. Kaiba heaved a sigh when he finished his fill. There was only two cups left that was filled with blood in the mocha cappuccino cup.

"He is all better now," Bakura said reassuring her.

"Yeah he is fine now Girl" Put in Marik .

"Well we better go it's time we get out fill"

"Wait!" she called out into the night sky but they were long gone. She wanted them to take Kaiba back to his home so they could do a real checkup to see if he really is all right.

"This is what happens when you keep me here for too long" remarked Kaiba from his lying position on her bed staring up at the ceiling both hands under his head.

"What! How dare you say that? If I'm correct you wanted to stay," she yelled from the window.

"Tsk Tsk I'm going to sleep" he said turning in the small bed, his back facing her.

"What? After this incident you still want to stay here?" she questioned but there was no answer just deep breathing. Tonight was supposed to be the girl's night to hunt. But with Tea gone to get Rebecca and Mai substituting for Yami last night. They think that everybody needs a break. So they all went back to there own homes, Serenity's apartment was like their second home. It would have been a disaster coming home to a house that seems to be hit by a tornado. That reminded her that she needed to tell Kaiba to clean up the mess that he made. Serenity went to her closet to get a nice pair of pajamas and went to take a shower. She was so exhausted when she got out of the shower that she just plopped right down on her bed. Not noticing the foul odor coming from the carpet floor in the hallway and of the figure that was stirring in her bed because of the sudden slope in the single bed. She thought Kaiba was gone or went back into the wardrobe.

She had forgotten…

He was still there…

And lie comfortably beside her.

TBC…

Note: leave me long reviews, comments on my story, or talk about anything

Sorry I was late. School is always the blame.

I replaced chapter one. Its now better and longer than ever.

It kinda shows how Kaiba and Serenity met.

Review for chap one also

Thank you my peeps


	12. Possessions And Things

**After The Sunset**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh**

**By: I wuv u Bunches **

(I'm going to change my user name, it sound so corny. Any ideas? I haven't thought of any yet. )

**Ch 12 "Possessions And Things"**

It was a beautiful day or so it was thought before the lightening shot through the sky giving the apartment windows bright glares for every flash the clouds sparked. The rained poured heavily through out the night, only thin strands of the moon's light managed to squeeze through the thick gray clouds. The thunder, the rain, the noise, all of these was the reasons why not a single soul is out wandering the streets.

Serenity stirred in her sleep getting closer to something with a different assumption in mind of what it was. The rain outside has made her room cold, desperate she pulled her blanket up to her chin, but somehow it was amazingly warm. The arm that she pulled wrapped itself around her, pulling its victim closer to its owner's flesh. She smiled at the warmth. Serenity felt warm breathing upon her head; half unconscious she wondered where the wind is coming from. Now she was aware of her warm pillow levitating up and down. She wondered again, _weird dream_.

Serenity alarm rang its nosy ring. She yawned and stretched her arms making grunting noises. She slowly opened her eyes to stop the clock. Then she turned back into bed in between her sheets. "Blasted machine" Kaiba mumbled through closed eyelids. It took her a couple seconds to recognize where the voice was coming from.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaiba startled by the sudden yelp jerked himself from the girl and pushed her accidentally off the small cramped bed. Serenity fell to the floor with a _thump._ His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the rising sun, "Well good morning to you too" he groaned. He was pissed that he was awakened by a screech why couldn't it be a kiss or a little touching. His sleeping patterns were now disturbed. He needed more time getting use to sleeping in the night.

"Oh… my… god" she said really slowly, red faced and taking in hallow breathes. "You?… Me?... Didn't do anything did we?" she said shaking, memories of last night swirled through her head and she was certain nothing happened, but doubts began to form in her mind, now she was only half sure nothing happened last night. She noticed his chest was bare, it wasn't like that last night. She had forgotten entirely that he was sleeping in her bed.

"Whatever you think happened is exclusively up to you." said Kaiba. His elbow positioned itself on the pillow, while his hand sustained his head watching her in every amusement. "But I will say this, you weren't all that bad" he put in through his smirk.

"WHAT!" She yelled abruptly on her feet and pointing a disgusted finger at Kaiba, ignoring the pain that formed in her buttocks from once she fell.

"You were groaning and moaning my name the whole night." Kaiba exaggerated.

"Stop it! You're lying, nothing happened!"

"You can never let a guy sleep can you." Kaiba said shaking his head in a teasing manner.

Serenity looked away, red faced and angry. She couldn't find words, they were all scattered because of this event. She placed her hands on her hips and paced back and forth running through the memories of last night's event one more time. She wasn't drunk or anything. _Therefore nothing happened. That's it. No more. Zilch. Nada. That's the end of the story. Its not like he has proof or anything._

"Nothing to prove I'm wrong? Well I have proof" Kaiba turned his back to face her he then thumbed to a mark upon his back. _Now that is impossible_ Serenity believed. Three long lines ran down his right shoulder; they were freshly made. The red lining were not deep, they will soon fade away. There were no doubts about it, they were scars made by sharp nails. Serenity studied her nails they were neither sharp nor blunt.

"I didn't do that!" Serenity defended.

"Whatever these are freshly made, only you could have done it. Seems to me you had a rough night, love"

"I can't believe you Kaiba, you're crazy!" _A-hole how could he blame me_

She glanced at the digital clock, and then strode into the closet to pick out her clothes not saying another word. Her face white as the sheets he was lying on. She paced back and forth with outfits, placing them in front of her imagining herself in the clothing in front of the mirror. She pretended like nothing happened. Occasionally she would let out sighs and groans.

"Where are you going that you have to look so nice? And this early in the morning." He asked, his eyes following her every movement. Hints of rage rose slowly behind the words. _Was she going to see somebody? And after this?_

She gave a quick glance at him "School" she shortly replied.

"Of all the places" He turned himself to face the wall, his back to her once again. He wanted more sleep. If he wasn't going back to sleep soon he was going to lash out at her. He made himself comfortable in her bed, pulling her sheets up to his strongly built shoulders and pulling the pillows closer to his neck. He then grumbled angrily to the wall. He hated schools. But it was a relief that she wasn't going to see somebody.

Serenity's closet was sprayed of Kaiba's scent. His scent was all over her clothes. Frustrations and sighs were released from her. Now everywhere she goes she has to be reminded of him. _Is this a dream?. . . Life sucks!_ She changed into her school uniform. She was very lucky that she installed a lock on her closet door.

"Kaiba, you need to clean up the mess you made" she yelled from the closet. The whole apartment was still a mess caused by the great vampire lord himself that day during she went on her shopping spree.

The room was silence. There was no longer any grumbling but only deep breathing. Absent-mindedly she walked toward his sleeping form, taking her time half tiptoeing across the short distance to his oh so fine figure. She was discovered engrossed at his form. _Did he look this welcoming before? _She was now on her hands and knees crawling closer to the bed and slipping her fingers slowly on the bed covers.

The scars etched in his back were of a lighter pink then it was before when it was first revealed to her. She took a closer glance at it. She felt that weird feeling again when she was in the store with him, heat began to rise in her cheeks. She had never been this close to a man before. Consciously anyways.

She steadily but slowly lifted her finger to trace the thin scar feeling his warm flesh meet her chilled tips. The skin was sleek and smooth like the inside of her arm. The third scar was gone. _But how…_ wounds and even scratches couldn't heal that fast. She examined his skin more closely to see what passed over her eyes. There it was at the end of the second scratch mark. Kaiba skin cells were sewing themselves together rapidly. Serenity continued to stare mesmerized; as the second mark disappeared the skin cells then worked on the last scar. It was weird that there was no blood leaking from the gash. After a few moments the process of healing was completed. One of the many benefits a vampire has.

Serenity traced her finger to where the scars once were; she couldn't feel it or see it––crusted skin left behind by old wounds. It was like the scar was never there. She absentmindedly smiled at what she just witness. She was overjoyed with her new discovery. If only her body could do that. Think of it no more injuries from her night adventure. Kaiba released a grunt in his sleep. Serenity jerked her hand away and encircled it––afraid of waking him. Kaiba unconsciously twisted himself to face her. His eyes still shut. Serenity held her breath, she didn't want to be seen this close to him only by inches. What would be the explanation?

He looked so peaceful in his sleep and so innocent like he would want to be held in someone's arms forever. No more of those snide remarks and witty tongues. He just appeared like he wants to be loved. No more isolation and loneliness. Staring at his face it seems like she has come home. Serenity shook her mind of those thoughts. She couldn't fall for a vampire. It's so far-fetched and she was sure his race wouldn't approve either.

Blood slurred through her veins even quicker than it was before, gathering themselves in her cheeks, which turned bright red. Damn him for having this type of effect over her. She backed away from his face slowly. Her heart prepared itself for a miles run. Her legs were numb. Shortness of breath began to appear. These were all the symptoms of one common disease…

His eyes blinked opened. "Hello, Love" a smirk grew wide of his lips. "What brings you this close to me?" His hand twisted through the air and grabbed the back of her neck, lunge her forward pulling her ear to his mouth "Do you need some _thing_?"

She froze half in wonderment of what would happen next. He lured her down closer to him. He couldn't wait any longer. He swooped her, swinging her mouth into his. Serenity's hands twitched deciding to stop the situation or not. She somehow learned not to resist him anymore. His hand slid down her shoulders, rubbing it with the skin of her waist. Then fumbled with the hems of her skirt pondering to himself if he should go that far. Maybe not. "Have a good time at school" he mumbled out of breath after their little tongue-playing episode, brushing his nose against her cheek and descending down her neck. She tilted her head for access. He buried kiss upon her neck, hypnotizing himself of her scent.

Serenity mind was tuned off. She was there physically but not mentally. Everything she did was the command of her unconscious mind. Her mind now was a blank jumble of thoughts "um… I have to go" she left the room quickly, buttoning her collar back up. When did they become unbuttoned? Her mind raced. She was going to catch a migraine because of Kaiba's troubling nature or was it the scent he sluiced all over her clothes.

Kaiba heard the front door closed silently behind Serenity. He growled to himself, now he has to clean up the mess he created and She was off to school in a uniform that was a bit too reveling for his liking; the skirt was cut way too high. Kaiba wasn't fumbling with her skirt for nothing; he was measuring how many inches it was above her knee. Almost half a foot. _Wait! If she is wearing a uniform then why was she looking at all the other outfits? _This made him wonder. He doesn't want any other mortals playing with her. She was special, one of a kind, something he must have. No others have the right to touch her but him.

Serenity had left her room door wide opened. The odor of rotten liquid slithered in the air and up his nose causing him to have an annoyance of the foreign smell. He peeled off the blanket and dashed over to his outer coat searching for his phone to call Mokuba. He needed some assistants. Demon maids, yes! Not vampire maids. Vampires would burn out like any other. The sun's rays maybe hidden by the clouds but they are still deadly to the lower ranking vampires. For Kaiba he can go out maybe under the shades of the clouds but not directly into the sun.

"Hello?" Mokuba's lethargic voice came over the mouthpiece.

"Mokuba I need your help"

"This early in the morning? Can it wait until nightfall?" Mokuba rubbed his eyes in his darken manor, salt size crystals fell from the edge of his half open eyelids.

"I need the service of demon maids"

"Demon maids? Why?" Mokuba was relieved when he haven't heard from his brother for so long, but not thrilled of the conversation.

"Uh… It's a big brother thing" He found it hard lying to his brother so he told him half the truth. Kaiba's eyes were red––dark colored circles originated under his once sapphire eyes "And bring them to the surface. They have to clean something up here"

Mokuba was puzzled at his older brother's behavior. First, Kaiba wakes him up during day, second requesting assistance of maids, and third they need to go to the surface. What is going on here? Mokuba brought too many questions into attention. He started spinning. Kaiba didn't hear an answer. "Get a pen, I'm going to tell you the address. And tell them to be here quick." Mokuba heard his brother sighed over the phone then scribbled down the address ordering 13 maids to Kaiba's aid. The raven-haired boy realized something, the address was really familiar but he couldn't place where. _What is Seto doing there anyway? _How did Mokuba become acquainted with this address?

Once the maids arrived they started to clean up the apartment complex. These weren't normal maids they were demons. They were all young mid-twenty year old females. They had on tight leather outfit that could even make Kaiba drool but his heart remain with Serenity. She didn't know that she had claims over his unreadable, unpredictable, and unmanageable heart.

_Serenity would have a fit if she walked in right now_ Kaiba wondered smiling, showing one of his rare charms of happiness. He sighed in regards of what she was doing right now. _Wait! Aren't Tristan and Duke going to her school? _"DAMN IT!" his fist made contact with the kitchen counter, cracks leaked onto the blue tabletop. _Now I have to fix that too!_

13 of them there was. They all were flirting dangerously with Kaiba, bashing their eyelashes, mistakenly dropping things and bumping into him. He disregarded every one of them. He gave them one-word answers when they asked unsuitable questions to a taken man. He wanted to get the job done and surprise her. But by the calculation and the rate it was going it would take twice as long. They were taking forever just to get one thing done doing it in the most exotic ways. Ehh…?

Kaiba shut himself in Serenity's room. "Mokuba what kind of maids are these?"

"Umm… my maids"

"What!" _These are Mokuba's maids? Since when? I manage the services at the manor. And all these are his? Why does he need so much? We are going to go over budget. _He sighed evaluating the cost for food and dining.

"I couldn't get you maids without an earlier notice so I lend you mine, don't worry I still have plenty for myself." Said Mokuba from the other end of the line with a cheery smile. "I'm still very comfortable with what I got left."_ He has more?_

Kaiba clicked the phone shut. His brother was different from him _very_ different, showing his pleasure with such publicity. One of these days Mokuba will be caught in a whirlwind of fire when he finds himself a girl that can stick with him.

It was late afternoon. When the doorknob jiggled and all the Demon maids were still there, cracked their heads up to see who was at the door. When Serenity opens up that door she would instantly think stripper party and kick him out. Kaiba panicked. He was not the type of person who panics therefore, collided under this kind of pressure. She would lose her trust toward him, if she had any to begin with. Love was so tricky. He had to do something.

"This place better be cleaned when I get back. Once you are done leave immediately." He growled. He wanted them to leave as soon as possible. The less Serenity's knows the better. He jerked the door opened. Serenity was surprised a little at the sudden appearance. He pushed her aside and closed the door behind him.

"Hey! What's the big deal? Let me in!" she said trying to go around him. He blocked the whole entrances. "I have something to show you" he hoped and prayed that it was true. Hmm… Kaiba praying? His mind was a computer, it programs millions at once, getting him out of business holes and traps, but at this instance it failed to help him because he was lying––to her.

"What? Do you have to show me now? I have homework to do" She struggled against his height and frame. "Let me in!"

Kaiba grabbed her hand fiercely and dragged her to the elevator. "Its important!" _Think, think, think!_

"Well its not as important as my grades and diploma" she spat out after she was roughly shoved into the elevator compartment. Kaiba pushed the button to the lobby floor. Serenity rubbed her arm painfully at the location where Kaiba grip was.

Kaiba took a glance at her "You know, it wouldn't have to hurt so bad if you would just followed me" Serenity kept her tongue tight; she uttered not a single word. "Come on you're a skilled fighter, it doesn't hurt that bad," he uttered feeling slightly guilty, giving her side-glances. The elevator door closed in front of them blocking the hallway lights.

Serenity smiled to herself, Kaiba was feeling guilty. He should, for dragging her out here and putting her through this misery. Serenity let go of her redden arm. A long moment passed until she asked the question "What's so important that you have to disrupt my studies?" she sternly said.

Kaiba's mind was taken out of a trance; he didn't know where to go from here. "Love, I can assure you its very important. You have to see for yourself." _What the hell is so important?_ He racked his reasons to find something.

Serenity snorted she didn't believe a single word he said. He was lying through his lips. Kaiba cool demeanor seemed hesitant every time she asked him where they were going, he would always answer in smoke, no clear answer.

"I've been wondering about this all day" Kaiba mentioned slightly.

"Go on," she incited, interested on what he was about to say next throwing him further in his swamp of fabricates.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Was this the burning question you're so dying to hear the answer for?" she inquired leaning on the silver railing of the elevator wall.

"Yes"

"I go to a school in a far away place where no vampire can find me" she answered stretching her arm in front of her, imagining a castle where she would be trapped in a tower surrounded by dragons and a prince would ride up on his horse to save her.

"Guess I have to find out for myself than"

"Good luck" she assured him.

"I will have the best of luck with you with me" he said corning her. Now she realized that it's not a good thing to be with a vampire alone in an elevator. Especial this one.

"What do you want?" it was demanding question in a harsh tone.

"Things…"

"What kind of things?"

"Oh you know just things"

"Well I don't have any of those _things_ to offer you"

"No, Not those things the other _things_" he hissed sliding his S's

"Oh, the _things things_" she said hinting him on. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes those _things_" he whispered closing a small fraction of what was left in between them.

"Sorry but I have given those things to someone else"

"Well then I would have to take it back now wouldn't I?" He whispered his cheek brushing against hers. "Because those _things_ belong to me" He said through his closed eyelid. He pushed her hair back gently and soothingly brushing his lips on her neck. His hand swung to her waist, right above her hand bang. The other he placed it upon her hip, it slowly descending down her thigh. Serenity found herself once again not resisting her longing urges for him. When were there urges or cravings develop for him she may never know. Only her unconscious mind will understand. But the bad part to this is there is no key to the unconscious mind

"Hurry up Ryou" Malik whined, "I need to go to the restroom" The two stood in front of the reflecting silver doors commanding the elevator to hit the lobby ground.

"I told you to use the one in the lobby" Ryou said in a smarter tone suppressing a laughter.

"Do you know how many people use those things? I get sick just looking at it"

"Whatever"

"Did you even push the button yet!" Malik shoved Ryou out of the way and furiously stabbed the red button, asking that it would go faster. "Open, open, open, OPEN DAMN YOU!" Malik yelled pounding on the doors. Maids and clerks watched the sand colored head boy curiously. Ryou wished he could just back away and hide in a corner. This was so embarrassing. But so worth it. Malik jumped on one foot to the other holding himself then went back on to murdering the red button to the lobby.

The doors opened slowly. "THANK YOU!"

_Ding_ the bell of the elevator rang. They released one another. Their eyes met for a second. And for that moment she was able to decipher him, to understand him so clearly, to share his passion and desires, to be able to love and trust him. She blinked. Then the translations in his eyes were gone. Looking away she was unable to meet his azure eyes.

"What are we doing out here on the roof? I thought you pushed for the lobby." She pushed him back practically running out of the elevator. He made an abrupt dash out and followed her. She straightened her shirt and skirt smoothing out any wrinkles nervously and wiping sweat of her face. It was so strange being with him after their drama in the elevator. Normally he would kiss her, she would get nervous then leaves. Now she has to face the next step. He stared at her amazingly he had to work up a sweat being with her. She was different. And he needs a good impression.

"I did, but then changed my mind love" he answered in the moonlight. His chocolate colored hair shined a bright tan closely resembling shining silver.

The night was slightly chilled. Stars shined quietly in the distance. The moon smiled its crescent glow. Traffic could be heard because of noisy drivers. The roof was piled of rusted rocks and dry dirt. Serenity shuffled her feet. "What are we doing here?" she asked flapping her collar for wind to rush to her insides. She was still sweating.

Kaiba stood on his toes and was ready to answer. "Why we are here for star gazing of course" he said tilting his head to the sky.

"Are you serious? That's it?"

"Well…"

"Well, what? Come on Kaiba, if you're not telling me I'm leaving"

"Well…" Kaiba pondered heightening her rage. "Well… and _things_" he said smirking at her.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Well, there is this other thing I have to tell you…"

"And that would be…" she waited for his answer tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well…" Kaiba said still keeping his eyes transfixed upon the stars "Well… if you tilt your head to the right you could make out a lion with those stars" he said pointing to the millions of random stars.

Serenity this time kept her cool. She didn't lash out. She didn't yell. She quietly walked to the elevator door and waited for the doors to open. "Love, it was just a joke" Kaiba was now mad at her and himself. Serenity giggle to herself it was so easy to fool him. He was so gullible. Serenity straightened herself and remained stern.

"Come on _love_ why don't we go back to my apartment and you tell me what's going on?" Serenity demanded.

"Love wait! If you tilt your head to the left it would look like a rabbit" Kaiba didn't matter how stupid he seem to her. The point right now was to keep her away from the apartment room.

"Goodbye Kaiba" Serenity said holding the elevator door opened for him.

"Hold on! If you just stare straight at it, it kind of looks like you"

This caught Serenity attention. She gazed at the sky every night but never saw herself among them. She dashed to his side "Where?" she breathed out.

Kaiba was thrilled that she didn't leave. Kaiba words were all fibs now he has to find Serenity among the stars. "Uh… its right there you're next to me" he said and started pointing to random stars.

"What you're there too?" she said at his silliness. He had consoled his arm around her shoulder since it was getting chilly.

"Its never fun without me. See I'm right there and you're right there"

A figure flew around the air watching the couple with hawk like eyes. The creatures then landed softly behind the couple. "Seto Kaiba" Kaiba iced over at the voice. _What is that creature doing here?_

.  
.  
.


	13. Behind Shadows

Sorry for the long wait you guys, but i can't believe you guys are still there. hiiiiiiiii

well i recommed you guys to read the chap before this to you kno refeash ur memory, i kno i had to. whoa

i have been pretty busy with my life and writer's block. i hope this isn't too short. i jux wanted to get a chap out be4 i lose my fans (tears tears) you guys are great

well here it is, hope ya'll enjoy. oh i don't own yugioh

**Ch 13 "Behind Shadows"**

**By: Etcetra (yea i change it)**

The world spun and the stars were out. Serenity wondered why of all things would Kaiba go star gazing on a night like this. The moon wasn't full. There were stray grey clouds that brushed against the black sky, the stars aren't really that bright due to the recent raining. The air was humid and still sticky. If he really wanted to show something or be romantic to her, he picked a really bad night. She hmph at her disappointment.

Up in the atmosphere, black winged creatures circled their victims slowly making sure there was no sight of any other intruders. They have been searching for the couple for weeks and now the moment has came to bear them the news. Landing heavily on the rocky roof with their bare feet meeting the icy stones they breathed heavily from their cold and treacherous journey. Dark blue scales covered two of the four creatures' body from head to its violently wavering tail. Their dark red lucid eyes beamed at the couple in front of them through their hooded robes, nothing but detestation was in their muscles.

"Fin!" Kaiba breathed icily taking a step forward hiding Serenity. Kaiba didn't know how this could happened. Fin was supposed to be locked up in hell's maximum security yard. How did he ever escaped? Kaiba personally did all the paper works for the man, keeping him in their for life. But he should have known this man was dangerous way too perilous to be contained in a grassy field. He has way more connections and links than Kaiba has girlfriends. Kaiba sighed this is going to be headache. Fin was a master manipulator, and Serenity seem somewhat naïve.

Fin stood around Kaiba's height with long blond hair, a face of a mid-twenty year old, thin lips, piecing grey eyes and a sharp nose. "Seto Kaiba" he said in glee, extending his arms expecting a warm welcome from his old partner in crime. Kaiba ignored the generosity.

"Who are they?" Serenity whispered feeling the rage between the long blond hair vampire and Kaiba. A thick cloud of hatred surrounded the two, but their face exposed a different feeling, a warmth. All lies were what these two were about.

"They are called Trugens," Kaiba spat. "at least Fin is; they are one of the most vicious of the vampire species. Killing without reason, stealing without guilt, and torturing their victims like a hobby. You could say that they are worst them me." Kaiba commented ashamed that he even knew Fin, as Fin stood proudly of Kaiba's explanation, grinning fearlessly showing his newly sharpened fangs.

"The two guys behind me are my personal guards and with them somewhat of a prisoner. Heh heh…" Fin rubbed his hands together "oh just you guys wait, till what I have in store for you"

"You got some nerve showing up here!" Kaiba threatened. "If this is about getting your job back, forget it. You're already fired and for good reasons."

"No, not that at all, in fact I always hated that job. If you want something done Kaiba, do it yourself." Fin reflected.

"What is your damn reason for coming before us!" Kaiba said with such venom that even Serenity would shy away. Kaiba's last ounce of patience was evaporating. It was never wise to be around this man for long.

"I had to come to see for myself" Fin, obviously not losing his cool, said. He started to circle around the pair trying to get a good look at Serenity. "So for once the rumors are true, you and a mortal. Hell has been absolutely hectic, over your little new toy. I for one will never sink that low." Fin informed with disgust that he ever knew Kaiba.

"So what of the rumors, whatever they are, it is none of my concern." Kaiba heaved a sigh of relief, but with this guy, Kaiba can never let his guard down. He thought it would be about Mokuba or his company or much worse the two females.

"There were pictures and photograph everywhere of you, Kaiba, with this mortal, but I just had to see for myself or was it just a tabloid scam, but in the end…" Fin examined Serenity from head to toe, his blond hair brushing down his young face. His grey eyes scanned every detail of the girl. He was going to need this information later. He glanced into Serenity's eyes, attempting to read her mind.

Serenity felt the weight of his eyes in hers. Those grey eyes seem rather calming. She undergo an almost like trans, undertaking the sensation of slipping away and forgetting about her present life. She felt safe with him… _slash _a small dagger flew toward Fin and he caught it before it assailed his grey catlike eyes. Fin was fast but not as fast as Kaiba's throw. Fin seized the dagger's blade instead of intending to grasp the black rubber handle. Blood slowly leaked out of Fin's hand, the blade had made deep contact with Fin's flesh.

Fin sliced his eyes through the air toward Kaiba and _smiled_ "She beautiful" Fin cracked into the air, breaking the trans with Serenity.

"What business do you have here? Now that you cleared the doubts in your mind about the rumors concerning us?" Kaiba thundered austerely through narrowed dark inky blue eyes. He readied his next dagger incase Fin will not cooperate and depart.

"Now Kaiba, that is no way to treat an old friend" Fin replied, his grey eyes becoming darker. The little warmth left in it ceased to exist. "Besides your mistress was the one who bailed me out, you should thank her"

"What!" Kaiba arrogantly spat out.

"Kaiba you have a wife?" Serenity asked through assumptions and shocked eyes. Kaiba mind has been so wrap up about Fin that he forgotten she was still here.

"I _had_ a wife, before I caught her in bed with this bastard" Kaiba shouted. He stilled had little feelings left for her, but they were still there.

"No, not your first wife, my sister, you idiot" Fin said with merriment when he saw the shock on Serenity's face once again.

"What? He has another wife?" Serenity asked another dying question. "Are you serious?" She had no idea what she has gotten into. Kaiba was not just another normal guy. She needed to take a break and with all these mixed emotions she was having for him made her even more confused. And to think she was falling in love with him. Then out of the blue he shows up with not one, but two wives. She should have never trusted him. All she felt now heartbreak, betrayal and the feeling of being the other women. Serenity looked down at her feet not knowing how to react.

"I will explain later" Kaiba urged softly to Serenity. He had been betrayed by Fin too many times already and he won't lose Serenity too. "Your sister huh, no wonder I left her." Kaiba couldn't believe that she was related to the dimwitted guy Fin. "I can't believe she still have the heart to help you, after what you did to her"

Fin shrugged "You can't change family, besides in exchange for my freedom, I work for her. So we are pretty much even." Fin sighed "it's a pity, she says she still in love with you."

Kaiba didn't say a word, his love for her has totally vanished.

Those words that came out of Fin mouth hit Serenity's warm heart like a wet towel. Now this definite mean she was the other women. Water slowly formed behinds her eyes, but won't cry, he is not worth her tears. She took a deep breath and held back her tears feeling her throat closing up.

"Mylin was a fool to ever trust you" Fin pointed his bloody hand to Kaiba "and now she suffer days on in thinking of you, it despicable"

"Speak for yourself, you're the one feeding her those lies that made me lose her, and now thanks to you she is suffering. I don't give a damn about her anymore!" Kaiba hollered at the sky. The pain of betrayal enclosed his heart. He tried to forget his past loves, but it stilled followed him. Like shadows in the light. That's why he spent most of his time in the mortal world playing around, forgetting about reality for just a moment. Tears formed behind his eyes but he couldn't cry. He was a vampire, nothing he could do about it. He wished the world could cry for him.

Serenity felt pain in Kaiba's words as he yelled angrily at the world. Losing two loves of his life must have been really painful and by the same guy made it ten times worse. The sky above her made rumbling and thundering noises. Than a few moments later rain fell from the sky. Kaiba felt the relief of water hitting his face washing away his pain. The world was crying for both Kaiba and Serenity.

"Lets forget about her for a moment. Lets talk about you guys. You know the rules don't you? Hell will never allow this" Fin proclaimed with his high streak. He's having a good night so far. Fin real goal in life is to beat Kaiba, in anything, and this might be his chance because knowing Kaiba, he never makes a mistake unless its for good reason in the end. Fin already knew there was no good reason for this, living with a mortal. Kaiba just got caught emotionally with a girl he had a fling with. "Tell me Kaiba is she one of your so many pawns?"

This question struck Serenity off guard. Could she may be a pawn for Kaiba's pleasures. _no, that not possible. He was always there. But then…_ She wondered how Kaiba would answer. She stared at him waiting for his answer, but it never came. Kaiba just continue to stare sternly at Fin through the wailing of the rain. She darted her eyes back at Fin. His lips grew into a smile. Kaiba still couldn't make up his mind of what to say. He was not going to lose Serenity to this two-timer also. Fin has messed up his life too many times over already.

"Serenity, I want you to take that elevator and go back to your apartment now" Kaiba said evenly and clearly. "You will get sick in the rain like this" This way he won't have to worry about the consequences concerning Serenity's feelings when he lies. She was not just a fling, she was more than that.

Serenity stood rigid. _Why won't he just answer the question. _It's a simple yes or no question. "Answer him!" She yelled. Her fists were clenched tightly, her vision blurred, and tears poured down her face. Why did she cry for his words, for the words she wanted to hear that she wasn't just a toy, for all the things he did for wasn't hoax Why? Why did she have to cry for him, No. He wasn't worth her tears. She has fell into Kaiba's trap too deep to even want to know the truth anymore. If she was really a pawn to him then… "Tell him the truth… tell I'm not a pawn" Serenity sobbed collapsing down to the wet roof tops.

Kaiba froze at her untrustworthy words. Did she really think he was playing with her. Those words hit him cold in the face, colder the autumn rain. Does she even know him at all. How could she? Serenity should have known how competitive Kaiba was. He would win and do what ever it takes to reach his goal. Kaiba sighed as he heard Serenity fell to the ground with hiccups. Guess he has to tell Fin the truth and get a piece of his dignity sliced off that he had a soft spot for this human girl. Kaiba breathed in, "She was never a pawn and never will be" Kaiba pointed out strongly walking to Serenity, helping her up, and soothing her cries.

Serenity looked up through her swollen eyes and met Kaiba's eyes for a moment and in that moment she began to see it again. For the second time tonight she was able to see the truth in his eyes. She could see his personality, feel his every thoughts and most importantly could tell how cold he was to others and how warm he was… _to_ _her_.

The smile on Fin lips fell. _Kaiba rather get humiliated than keep this girl from being happy? How touching…_ "Tell me Kaiba, what is the girl's name?" there was another trick up his sleeve.

"That is not a question you can strike with your reeking mouth!" Kaiba barked loudly through Serenity's tight clutch. She rested her dry eyes on Kaiba's chest.

"Tsk tsk, such revolting words" Fin took a step closer bending down taking a closer look at Serenity. "Could you beahhhhh" Kaiba swiped his second dagger through the back of Fin's palm preventing him from getting his hand anywhere closer to Serenity's face.

"Touch her ever, I will carve those hands of yours out and feed it to your blood thirsty sister." Kaiba sneered keeping a tight grip on Serenity.

Fin latched back. "You are going to pay for that" there was now a hole with a deep slash on Fin's withered thin hand. Fin held back the cries of pain. He slowly pulled the silver dagger out of his hand and letting out a small groan of pain. "Hit me once, my fault, hit me twice, your fault" Fin steady moved his hands to the back of his belt and unhinge buckles of blades. He took out three knives and quickly aimed them at Serenity.

"Get down!" Kaiba yelled pulling her to the ground. Two knives went past Serenity's eyes and made dents in the building behind them, but the last one hit Kaiba's right shoulder.

"Kaiba are you okay?" Serenity screamed figuring out what to do with the knife in his back. "Um…I… um… we have to get you to the hospital" there was blood everywhere soaking in shirt and blending with the rain.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time" Kaiba assured with guarantee. He stood up, took in a deep breath and yanked the blade out of his shoulders. Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment to let the pain pass and then reopen them. "I'm fine" he said as soon as he saw Serenity's eyes grew even wider as more blood came gushing out the hole in his back.

Fin proceeded with his plan. "Well I got a little surprise for that girl of yours" Fin's pale lips stretch wide through the darkness. He motioned his head to the two servants behind him. They were wearing dark grey robes to disguise their bodies and face. They ventured toward Fin with rough feet. Their black toe nails making clanking noises with the rocks.

In between them was relatively a hostage wearing white robes and long black hair almost as long as Serenity's. A woolen bag was draped over her head and she appeared to have wings like an angel. She struggled violently, swinging her arms between the two creatures. "I caught her snooping around where she wasn't suppose to be" Fin flicked a glance at Serenity. "I don't know why she was there and she wouldn't tell us a darn thing, but…" now he flicked a glance at Kaiba "She always mumble a name in her sleep… and that is _Serenity_"

Fin slowly unveil the woolen sack. First Serenity saw the girl's mouth, it vaguely looked familiar. Then the nose, she couldn't make out where she seen it before. Then lastly the eyes. She recognized immediately who that was.

"A rare beauty, isn't she?" Fin grilled into Serenity's face as he stroked the girl's cheek with the back of his finger. The girl zipped away in repugnance.

As soon as the girl saw Serenity, she didn't expect the image to be real, she was so happy to see her, but when she saw Kaiba holding Serenity's tightly and blood all over them. She became even more violent. "Let me go" she yelled. Serenity recognized that voice all too well. She put her hands up to her mouth in even more surprise.

Kaiba took one glance at the girl and recognized her instantly. It was the exact duplicate of Serenity, her twin, her mirror image, except for the black hair but every features was the same. Kaiba saw the girl had white feathery wings and judging by the girls white clothing and design, she was… Serenity's… guardian… angel. _who would have thought?_

"What do you want for her?" Kaiba spoke hastily. The girl was surprised that Kaiba would help her regain her freedom. _Why? _she asked herself.

"Why?" was all Serenity could ask while putting pressure on his wound.

"Love, look… she is your guardian angel" Kaiba beckon Serenity to understand why the girl looked like her twin. "and I won't let Fin have her either"

The girl glanced at the sky, it has been many weeks since she saw the stars last, but everything has changed. The stars have moved out of their original formation and an event like this was never suppose to happen and it was thanks to Seto Kaiba. The girl narrowed her eyes not trusting one degree of his tainted aurora. There got to be something behind all this. _Don't trust him Serenity._

Fin smiled wickedly into the air. "Now this is going to be fun."

When Marik and Bakura got to the apartment to give Kaiba a surprise stolen get-well card, they had surprised themselves. Sluty maids were everywhere. The place was clean not at all like last night. That is one problem solved, now how do you get rid of the bigger one. The 13 house ladies smiled deviously when they saw two immortals at the front door. They were getting bored waiting for Kaiba anyway. So…

"Hello ladies…" they said together.

Ryou slowly slid the key into Serenity's apartment, snickering the whole time. Malik jumped one foot to another. "Quickly! Open up the damn door"

"Ok, ok" Ryou still couldn't believe the fact that Malik hated public restrooms. This will have some big affects later on in his life.

The sight before them was worth a million words. There was loose article of clothing around the old rusted carpet and the cleaning ladies got more revealing. In the center was Marik and Bakura they were being feed strawberries and fanned by big feathers in Serenity's living room. They were also seated on Victorian throne chairs. _How did those things get here?_

"Whoa," Malik blew out. "Well Ryou, I will let you deal with this. I have to go to the bathroom" he rushed down the hall.

"Hey hikari join the fun" beckoned Bakura. Ryou stood rigid, he wasn't sure of what to do next.

"Paradise" muttered Marik as strawberry went down his throat when the girl on his lap fed him.

"All of you need to leave now" Ryou said calmly.

"Why?" Marik said waving a wineglass between his middle and fore finger in the air making the red liquid swirl.

"Because…"

Malik washed his hands in the bathroom sink humming a song that has no tune. Leaving the bathroom he whistled the same thing. "Wow. You did great Ryou" Malik complimented. "What did you say to make them all leave and so quickly?"

"Just a couple threats and lies, that's all" Ryou said cheerfully proud of himself.

"I wonder how they got in, in the first place. Hmm?" Malik the most likely of the two to ponder.

"Is that a deal," Fin said swinging glances at Kaiba's defeated face and Serenity's worried eyes. He extended his hand eagerly and Kaiba reluctantly shook it. Fin gave Kaiba's right hand a hard shake causing more damage for Kaiba's blood tissue. He quietly snickered to himself.

Fin signal his two guards and they thrust the girl forward. She fell to the ground with a hard thump. The wet mud stained her white robes and she growled in disbelief. "Come on boys lets get ready, for tonight is still young" Fin said with much satisfaction. He took to the sky and cracked a deafen laugh. "You won't regret it, Serenity, see you in an hour" he shouted before his image was gone from the rainy atmosphere.

The girl got up, brushed her black hair away from her face, and rushed over to Serenity shaking her shoulders violently. "Why! Why did you agree to that" the girl said with tears in her eyes or was it the rain. "And you" she said glancing over to Kaiba. "Why did you agree to his stupid scheme. What is wrong with you, why didn't you just let me die!"

"Enough! I don't want to hear it anymore" Kaiba yelled not able to meet Serenity's eyes. "It was Serenity's choice, I couldn't do anything."

"You are going to lose her, that same way you lost the first two, don't you get it!" The girl reasoned at Kaiba's mistake. Kaiba was ever too stubborn to learn from his old mistakes.

"Its not like she is going to sleep with the guy" Kaiba grumbled back.

"I think there could have been another way" the girl said waving her arm frantically. "There always another way. You should have thought it through. It was obvious that he was going to strike that deal. You knew ahead of time. Why didn't you anything?"

"Shut up, I did what was necessary, you should be thanking me" objected Kaiba

Serenity looked at her feet unable to take in what she had done, hitting that kind of a deal with Fin, who knows what he would have in mind for her, or any of them. She sighed slowly walking back to the elevator roof. She might as well put something nice on.

Kaiba was about to yell another comment but halted when he looked up and saw Serenity heading toward the rusty elevator. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to put something on" Serenity mumbled back pushing the button to her apartment floor.

"Oh no you don't" Kaiba said sliding his legs across the apartment top toward her. The pain in his shoulders now have healed and now he was ready for revenge. "Your not doing anything special for that guy"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Serenity said looking up with her soft eyes.

Kaiba smiled at her question.

Serenity didn't know what she had all agree to, involving herself with this Fin character. She has no idea whatsoever of the trickery he was going to use on her and with Kaiba and his side of the operation. What is Fin and Kaiba going to do to her?

TBC...


	14. Ersatz Date

I want to say a big thankyou for all you readers that are still with me  
I had a big hiatus, break, writer's block  
well, I tried my best to put a plot in this story  
hope it makes sense  
enjoys guys

Chap 14 Ersatz Date

By: Etcetra

Guest filed into the brightly lit corner of the Italian restaurant. Each visitor was powdered with diamonds and trinkets giving the restaurant a high class appearance. The customers were not normal in appearance at all some had wings others had horns suggesting this was not a nice mortal restaurant. The aroma of steak paraded the air greeting the hungry customers. Those that already have been served were very much occupied with enriching themselves with the juicy meat, everyone that was except Serenity.

Serenity examined her fork, which held long hours of labor to make the intricate designs. She snorted that it too was made of gold. She thought the plate was ridiculous enough but this restaurant went all out for class. Serenity thought for second. _No…it couldn't be…or maybe…_ Her auburn head swung down and lifted the table cloth. _Whew… its not._ This restaurant may have a lavish exterior but underneath it is as ordinary as toast.

Serenity sighed and crossed her legs under the wooden table. Thank god it wasn't gold or she was going to leave with it. Her slim fingers tapped the table impatiently. _Where is the bastard?_ She stared at her strawberry cheesecake. It started to melt. _Eww… is that suppose to happen? _She rushed here immediately after choosing a simple black dress from her closet. Although Kaiba was not delighted seeing Serenity go on a date with Fin, he reluctantly agreed giving her a quick peck on the lips, forehead, and cheek. Her Guardian kicked Kaiba for the display of affection while she was present. Although the brunette was glad Serenity had found someone, but a creature of darkness was not high on her list of suitors. Kaiba later blamed the Guardian for being clumsy and dimwitted to be caught by Fin's servants that the exchange would never have had happened. Whatever Kaiba's plan was to get Serenity out of this mess she still was unaware of.

Exactly two tables from behind Serenity sat Kaiba and her Guardian. They had sneaked in through the backdoor receiving weird glances from the chef. The Guardian kindly stated that Kaiba was the delivery boy, beckoning him toward the boxes. When Kaiba finished heaving the boxes away he shoved himself into his seat glaring at the guardian. The brunette now wingless ignored him and pointed to where Serenity was sitting. Kaiba lifted an eyebrow when Serenity ducked her head under the table. "What is she doing?"

"Looking for gold" the Guardian replied automatically now dressed in Serenity borrowed evening dress. "I was also doing it a moment ago. We think very much alike"

Kaiba took a sip of his ice tea, swirling the liquid along his tongue. He overlooked the fact that he now knows two childish women. He instead admired Serenity soft satin skin, how he long to touch those bare shoulders. The next time he caught Serenity alone he would make her dance in that dress for him.

"Are you done dreaming?" the Guardian slapped him on the forehead. Kaiba was starting to detest Serenity's Guardian angel. "Are you sure you want to go through with this plan? Its sounds redundant." She asked drinking the diet coke. "Such divines mortals have" admiring her drink, she took another sip.

"Be critical of it all you want but I'm not going to back down." He continued to observe from afar. His fingers were starting to itch; he wanted to run his hands down Serenity's back.

"I'm going to reiterate your plan and you tell me what's wrong with it. First, we follow Serenity. Check and done. Second, we wait until she finishes her meal. She needs to get something out of this meaningless date. Third, we see what Fin wants and then get her out of there. Seriously Kaiba this sounds too clean-cut"

"You wish it to involve blood Guardian? And you, are on the side of righteousness" he drawled cut short of his sinful dreams. He was clearly irritated from hearing opinions from a divine creature. Kaiba started drawing shapes on his glass. His mind was made up. Fin wanted something from him and using Serenity as a medium in order to get it. Kaiba sighed this was why he doesn't get involved with mortals; they were always too feeble and vulnerable, but this mortal had made him smile on more than one occasion. He grinned inwardly.

"No, I'm just saying your plan is too over simplistic." the Guardian replied. She racked her brain for a more proficient plan, in case Kaiba's plan backfire, which it surely will. "Do you have a plan B"

"Nope" Kaiba answered sitting up. "I have been wondering about this for a long time now, what were you doing at Fin's lair anyways?"

"Smart boy, I was hoping to avoid this question" She replied finishing her drink "That Trugen has something of mine"

Now Kaiba was interested, what would a vampire have that belonged to a Guardian Angel? "Mind giving me details?"

Serenity glanced at the figure stalking his way toward her table. His hair was now held back by massive amounts of gel. He changed his shirt into a dark blue silk that caressed the hard lines of his muscles. Serenity rolled her eyes as he whispered a good morning to her. She shifted her eyes to an old grandfather clock against the wall. 1:05 it read. He ordered himself and her some Italian cuisines. Then he placed his chin over his intertwined fingers and stared with amusement at her as she drifted her eyes over to her half eaten cheesecake.

Fin was never delighted to be in the presence of a mortal, but since she has a significant relationship to his enemy, he will choke her for information. "How do you like the restaurant?"

She gave her cheesecake full attention when she muttered "Nice"

"Nice? Nice? More like extravagant. I own it you know. Everything here is made of first class material and…" Fin went on, from the details of the decorations to the origin of the restaurant's name. "Everything here is made of gold one kind or another you know"

Serenity raised an eyebrow doubting that. She switched her numb crossed legs, her knee hitting the table. "Oops, the table not too sturdy sounds kind of hollow" she remarked through her own merriment.

Fin glared at her. He heard she was a fearless warrior but her etiquette was downright mocking him. Before Fin could form a comment Serenity gave him a demand. "What do you want from me?"

Fin gave her a smirk in return, "Why I want to discuss business"

Serenity slammed her hand against the table. "What could I have that you want? If I heard correctly Kaiba was the one who locked you up. You should be discussing this matter with him" she pointed a disgusted finger at him, "rather than me"

Fin kept his calm demeanor, grabbed her finger and lowering it to the tablecloth. "I believe this is where you are wrong"

Serenity couldn't jerk her finger from his grip. She glared wooden stakes at his gray eyes. "On which point am I wrong?"

Fin scooted closer to her form. Serenity backed as far as she could but the back of her chair cut her short. His face close enough to her that he could smell her perfume. Their lips were even closer. He was given a sudden urge to kiss her, instead he whispered to her lips. "You, my dear, are the key to Kaiba's downfall because you are his _weak point_" He licked his lips, the women in front of him was so tempting he could barely keep his eyes off her juicy lips.

"Interesting, you made that ring yourself?" Kaiba probed.

"Yes, I went through a great deal to gather the gems and materials" the Guardian answered staring at an adjacent table.

"But what I find fascinating was how did that Trugen get close enough to get if from you? Certainly you would have it protected" Kaiba replied examining the Guardian's situation.

"You could say Fin has eyes no one could deny, he was such a passionate lover…" the Guardian's bright eyes were now dim caught in a dream state where Kaiba was previous in.

"Are you serious? You and him?" Kaiba was astounded. This Guardian was not all doing her heavenly duty of watching over Serenity. "You should take your position of Guardian more seriously"

"You of all vampires should know better that your eyes of persuasion are so powerful" the Guardian was now angry "That is besides the point he tricked me into trusting him and once he got what he wanted. He revealed to the other Guardians that I have not been watching over 

Serenity, therefore I was thrown in the dungeon for several months. If he wasn't there I would have prevented Serenity from having ever met you." The Guardian explained the last statement in a quiet tone.

Kaiba didn't know how to react to that, he stared blankly as his beverage "Should I be thanking Fin now?"

"Don't speak to soon dear" the Guardian gently padded his hand and pointed to Serenity.

Kaiba nearly spilled his drink when he saw what Fin was doing to Serenity. "Son of a-" Kaiba roared slamming the table and getting up.

The Guardian pulled him down. "They are not doing what you think they are doing, they are not kissing"

"Yes there are!" Kaiba bawled struggling against the Guardian's grip.

It took the Guardian a great amount of strength to put a charm over him and dragged him over to her seat also giving apologetic glances to the nearby tables. "Look, from my point of view I see both of their faces, they are just whispering in close proximity. From your seat all you can see is the back of Serenity's head therefore it gave you the illusion of their lips touching."

Kaiba clenched the tablecloth "But still he is touching her" Kaiba searched for an object, he snatched a tomato from the Guardian's salad and aimed for Fin's head.

Serenity blinked a couple of times "You think I'm Kaiba's weakness?" she laughed. "Are you suggesting I'm his lover of some sort?"

Fin shot an annoyed look "Yes"

Serenity continued her laughter "You are greatly mistaken, we are not even friends; you can say we are more like acquaintances. If you really want to know, my life would be better if he would stop lingering around me. I'm a bit annoyed actually by his constant presence."

"Oh is that so, I will have to doubt that. Seeing you with him earlier you two seemed very close." Fin countered rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"That is different, I was being defensive. I didn't know what you were" Serenity retorted making her point.

"Keh, I wouldn't be surprised if you have already slept-" Fin was caught half way in his sentence by a red tomato hitting his eye. He released Serenity's hand and searched the nearby tables. None of the other guest seemed to notice the flying vegetable. Serenity made a disgusted face as the red juice started oozing out of Fin's right eye. Fin gracefully used a napkin and wiped his eye. 

Serenity now was giggling. She hoped Kaiba was behind that fiasco.

"Silence mortal" Fin was reaching his limits of self composure. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "I want you to steal something for me."

Serenity made a sound, "What makes you think I will comply with that ridiculous idea?"

"Cause I have something your Guardian might want back" Fin tugged a small box from his coat pocket.

The Guardian slapped Kaiba's arm from under the dining table "You idiot if we were caught, he will try to use her as bait!"

"Speak for yourself" Kaiba spat in a venomous tone. He got up from under the table and dusted himself off. "You Guardians are so weak in what you do, even making me hide from an asshole like him. I thought he already has stripped you of your powers, how was it possible for you to immobilize me?"

Serenity's guardian ignored the criticism. "Simple, I have more than one sources of power. If you don't mind me asking how did you meet her?"

Kaiba crossed his arms clearly aggravated of the Guardian's curiosity. "That is none of your concern"

The Guardian sighed "I don't know what she sees in you. If only I was there to prevent the encounter" she threw her arms up in defeat.

Kaiba jerked his head to face her "Why do you keep saying that? You make it like Serenity and I meeting each other is impossible"

"It is!" the Guardian answered caught off guard of the question, she was afraid now that she had let too much slip.

Kaiba turned his body now facing the Guardian "Tell me why Guardian!" he commanded grinding his teeth.

After several minutes of disputing she gave a short reply "You're suppose to be dead"

Kaiba was not satisfied with the answer "Guardian do you not see before your eyes, the creature of darkness, I am dead"

The Guardian gave nervous glances at the passing customers "No you're suppose to be dead as in nonexistent right now"

Kaiba was getting tired of the ambiguous answers. "Now why would I be dead Guardian?" he bellowed.

"Because… cause… we were sent to kill you" the Guardian squeaked hiding behind her hands whenever Kaiba was ready to kill her.

When she opened her eyes Kaiba eyes were glued on Serenity "Pity you didn't, but how does this involve Serenity anyways?"

"Uh… that would be a bit of my fault. I was in the dungeon when the plan was put into motion. I was suppose to be Serenity's divine force to keep her inside her apartment and away from you, so we can uh… get rid of you away from mortal eyes."

"Your hatred for me has become clear" Kaiba nodded.

"It was also a big annoyance that every time the Guardians located you, you were always near Serenity. Therefore, it was hard for the other Guardians to put the plan in to action and risking Serenity encountering it" the Guardian mentioned.

Kaiba brushed his chin with this thumb. Oddly enough his demeanor was very tranquil and relaxed. The Guardian had the weirdest sensation prickling up her back "_Now tell me this Guardian,_ _who sent you to kill me?"_ Kaiba asked in the most toxic tone. His eyes were now the lightest shade of ice blue.

Serenity felt the room dropped a couple of degrees. Shivering she rubbed her arms against her bare shoulders. "Tell me why I should believe that that ring belongs to my Guardian?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you, my sweet. You could simply ask her" Fin placed the ruby ring gently back inside the box, said a quick incantation and tucked back into his breast pocket.

"Very well, suppose the ring belongs to my Guardian, what is it that you want in return?" Serenity darted her eyes back and forth searching for Kaiba and her Guardian

"I like you, very frank." Fin chuckled "Very simple really, he has a vial of mine, the Vial of Alstroemeria"

Serenity leaned back "You suggesting a tradeoff, your vial for the ring"

"Exactly" Fin winked

"What if, I told you Kaiba has no such vial" Serenity pointed out

"Then you have more trouble, wouldn't you" Fin shrugged.

Serenity pondered for a moment "What does it do?"

Fin's grin widen "It has lots of purposes my dear"

TBC...

Note: Alstroemeria is a type of flower. ahahaha isn't that such a nice name...


End file.
